


late nights (or when tyler falls in love with evan at walmart)

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, love me some tyvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: “Look,” Tyler begins, trying not to laugh at Craig who’s arranging French fries on Marcel’s sleeping head, “I’m just saying that HYPOTHETICALLY, if the cute guy over there is looking our way, should I say something?”“Then you ask if he wants to eat with us, idiot.” Anthony snorts.They meet at three AM in IHOP.





	1. a meeting that can only be started by late night cravings

**Author's Note:**

> since my other story is headed in another direction right now, I figured I'd treat myself to some tyvan.
> 
> hmu at starrysunrises on tumblr for my main blog if y'all want, derseroyalty is my homestuck side blog lmao

It's 2:30 AM when Tyler, Marcel, Craig, and Anthony walk into IHOP.

The waitress, an older woman who looks exhausted, smiles when she sees the four of them. "Same as usual?"

"Same as usual, ma'am." Marcel smiles at her, cutting off his yawn. "Thanks for working the night shift, it's gotta be tiring to deal with us."

"Don't you worry," she laughs as she takes the four to their usual spot, "you boys make me laugh at this hour of the night. I really do appreciate it. I'll be right back with your drinks."

She leaves and Craig plops down into the booth, scooting over so Marcel can sit next to him. He wrinkles his nose as Marcel pulls a folder full of paper out and plops it on the table. "Marcel, the point of our late night outings is to not bring homework."

"You guys can slack off all y'all want," Marcel snaps, making Anthony laugh as he sits across from the other two; Tyler sits down next to Anthony and checks his phone. "I have shit that's due tomorrow and I'm determined to finish it by tonight."

"I can guarantee that you're gonna be asleep before then." Tyler mumbles, cracking a smile as Anthony laughs again. "Every time you say this, we either drag you to the dorm or you sleepwalk back to the car."

"Suck my dick."

The waitress comes back with several mugs and a huge pot of coffee. She sets it down and laughs as everyone dives for their cup and to have the first sip of coffee. "I'll be back in a bit with the food."

"Thank you!!" Anthony smiles. Craig downs one burning cup and moves onto his next one. Tyler and Marcel take their time with their drinks, gently blowing off steam. 

"So! What's on today's agenda?" Craig asks, humming happily as he takes another sip. "Today...what's today again?"

"If you mean by this morning already, it's Friday." Tyler snorts. "So that means the weekend is tomorrow. Anthony, what classes do we have?"

"The fact that you guys always ask me what classes you fucking have is proof that you guys do jack shit," Anthony grumbles. "We're all passing at this goddamn table. How!?"

"Late night escapes to either IHOP, Walmart, or Whataburger because they're open 24 hours." Marcel replies, not taking his eyes off his work. "Who knows, honestly. Talent with too much coffee in our systems."

The waitress, whose name tag reads "Sarah", comes back with a large tray of food and sets it down on their table. "Working on homework?"

"Yep," Craig smiles at her. "I have a paper due in several hours and I haven't gotten close to finishing it."

"Maybe find the motivation to finish it through your friends? They'd probably make fun of you if you didn't finish it." Sarah yawns to hide her laughter.

"They make fun of me anyways ma'am, but that's a pretty good idea." 

As Sarah finishes putting the food down, the door to IHOP opens. All four guys look up and Sarah turns as three other dudes walk in looking exhausted. "Sorry to bother you this late at night...early in the morning?" One of them apologizes, looking like he just got out of bed with a red/orange/yellow tank and sweatpants. His two companions, a guy with spiky black hair and a red and white hoodie and a guy with a giant blue hoodie, look sheepish as Sarah heads on over. "There's no other place open at this hour and we got kinda hungry."

"It's quite all right, you three. You aren't my only customers at this hour." Sarah laughs again. The other three peer through the restaurant and blink in surprise as they spot the other four.

Sarah leads them to a booth close to the others, takes their orders, and leaves once more. Anthony glances over at them and tries to look nonchalant. "They go to our college too, actually."

"No shit?" Tyler asks, accidentally catching the guy with the red hoodie's eye. He looks away immediately, trying not to blush as the guy with the hoodie smiles at him.

"Yeah, I recognize the guy with the tank. He's in my psychology class." Anthony grins. "It looks like the guy with the red hoodie is talking to his friends about you."

"Shut the fuck up," Tyler mutters, grabbing some French fries off his plate and eating them. Across from him, Marcel's head slams against the table and Craig nearly bursts out laughing.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!!" Craig hisses loudly, trying not to laugh while Tyler grins. "Fucking dumbass. We told him and he didn't even listen."

"When does he?" Anthony cackles. "Do you think Scotty's awake at this hour?"

"He probably is but he's not gonna want to get Marcel. We're gonna have to drag him to the car." Tyler replies, rolling his eyes. "Only Marcel can fall asleep in a fucking IHOP after drinking coffee. The rest of us just suffer through our day."

Across from them, the guy with the blue hoodie laughs. "Holy fucking shit, that's one of the best laughs I've ever heard." Craig whispers, staring at them. "I think you have competition Anthony!"

"My cackles are legendary," Anthony laughs, throwing his head back. "Jesus, we're gonna have a fucking laugh-off at three in the morning. Anyways, Tyler, you have a class at 10 AM with Craig."

"Fucking hell," Tyler swears. "Isn't that the class—oh thank god never mind. I thought I was about to be screwed with assignments. That's our...uh...fuck, what class is that?"

"It's History you goddamn idiot." Craig snickers. "Tyler, we've been going to this class every couple of days for the past two months; how do you always forget?"

"I have much more important matters to worry about," Tyler huffs. "That's not one of them."

The guy in the red hoodie laughs and Tyler can't help but look over. _He's pretty cute,_ Tyler thinks to himself. _Is he looking at me??_

"Earth to Tyler," Anthony raises an eyebrow. Craig snatches some food off of Marcel's plate and looks like he just got a brilliant idea. "What's up dude? You look more...zoned out than usual."

"What? Nah dude, I'm good." Tyler gives him a thumbs up. 

Anthony squints suspiciously at him. "I know you better than that, Tyler."

Craig makes a tower of French fries on his plate and eats a few. He pushes his glasses back onto his face and then freezes as he glances at Marcel and then the fries. _Jackpot._

"So what's up?" Anthony grins, already guessing the answer as Tyler throws his hands everywhere.

“Look,” Tyler begins, trying not to laugh at Craig who’s arranging French fries on Marcel’s sleeping head, “I’m just saying that HYPOTHETICALLY, if the cute guy over there is looking our way, should I say something?”

“Then you ask if he wants to eat with us, idiot.” Anthony snorts. 

"Dude, no. That sounds weird as shit." Tyler grumbles. "What the fuck do I say to them anyways?"

"You're a little bitch," Craig responds immediately. He looks up from his creation, cups his hands around his mouth, and calls out, "Hey!! Do you guys want to eat with us so we can talk about the universe at three in the morning and procrastinate homework??"

The three guys look over, surprised. "Us?" The tank top guy asks. 

"Who else?" Anthony laughs. "You're in my psych class too."

"That's right!! You're Anthony." The guy smiles, getting up with his friends. They snag a table and drag it over, bringing their drinks. "I'm Brock, and these are my friends Evan and Jon."

"Sup," Tyler butts in. "I'm Tyler, this is Anthony, that's Craig, and the sleeping guy is Marcel." 

"So is IHOP the only place that's open at this hour?" Evan raises an eyebrow, grinning at everyone. "Who knew this was a popular place with us seven."

"Whataburger's open, we just didn't feel like getting burgers and chicken strips." Craig shrugs. "Also Walmart's open too but that's for our crazy nights. How we haven't been banned yet, I have no idea, but that doesn't stop any of us."

"Shit!!" Jon smacks Evan on the arm. "I KNEW I was forgetting a place!!! Whataburger, damn it!!"

"So, what's with him?" Evan gestures to Marcel, trying not to laugh at the pile of French fries being stacked by Craig. "I hope he's breathing."

"He is, the idiot just falls asleep faster than we do." Tyler laughs. 

The seven of them talked and ate as time went on; finally, an hour later, they got up to leave. Due to Sarah being used to serving the original four, they knew where to turn off the lights and made sure to lock the door. The cook had gone home and since Sarah was opening the next day and didn't mind staying the night, they made sure she was asleep with a pillow and blanket somewhere in the back. 

They leave at four in the morning. Jon helped Anthony with Marcel while Craig laughed his ass off at their still sleeping friend. Brock and Tyler were their respective drivers and as they bid each other goodnight, Evan pulls Tyler aside.

"Hey, so, I know this is kinda sudden, but I'm gonna head to a club to perform during the weekend. If you and your friends want to go, just let me know!!" Evan smiles at Tyler. His brown eyes are bright and eager and Tyler is literally starstruck. 

"We'd love to," He manages, blinking as Evan offers his phone for Tyler's number. _Oh my fucking god._

"I'd love to see you guys there." Evan smiles again. Tyler really thinks he's about to drown in those eyes as Evan's fingers brush against his hand. 

"I'll definitely be there." Tyler nods frantically. "I'll, uh, bring my friends too. Just let me know where it'll be and we'll be there."

"Awesome!! See you then." Evan waves and heads off with Jon and Brock.

Tyler's still standing in the parking lot when Craig comes back to get him. "Get in you fucking idiot!!" He shouts, dragging him by the arm. "We heard you got a date, now come on!! We're tired as shit and we have a class in six hours. I'd like to sleep as soon as possible." 

Tyler gets into the driver's seat and numbly drives off, eyes wide but smile growing bigger every second. In the passenger seat, Anthony laughs at him. "Look at you!! You're blushing, holy shit. Find yourself someone to make out with finally?"

"Maybe I fucking did!!" Tyler shouts, cheeks hurting from smiling. "And guess what? We got invites to a club this weekend AND I got his number!!"

Anthony and Craig cheer loudly but burst out laughing when Marcel jolts upright next to Craig. "Wha? What the fuck?"

"Go back to sleep," Craig giggles as he pats Marcel's back. "Tyler got a date and we're gonna go party this weekend!!"

"...Whatever," Marcel mutters as he goes back to sleep.

The car's silent before Anthony speaks up. "Hey Craig, can you send me the pictures of Marcel's French fry art? I really want to set that as my phone background."

"For sure my dude."

As Tyler parks in the college parking lot, Marcel jerks up. "WHAT?!"

Craig takes off running before the car's even fully stopped with a screaming Marcel behind him. Tyler snorts as he heads back to the dorms with Anthony. "Wow, what a fucking way to meet someone." Anthony remarks. "Three AM in a fucking IHOP. I've heard worst places to meet people, honestly."

"His eyes are so brown, dude. They're so pretty and HE'S so pretty and holy shit." Tyler puts his hand to his cheek and swoons.

Marcel's screams fade into the distance as Anthony pats Tyler on the back. "Hey man, if you pull this off, you might be able to pull off his pants by the end of this."

"Jesus, I fucking hope so."

Tyler's phone buzzes; he laughs his ass off when he sees the caller ID. "Oh shit, it's Craig." 

_"Marcel's still after me!!!"_ Craig yells the moment Tyler answers; he's laughing so hard he's crying. _"I'm gonna need some help!!!! Please!!"_

"Let's go rescue our friend!" Anthony laughs. "It's been a good night, dude. I'm ready to go to bed."

"Hell yeah man, let's go save our bitch-boy friend before he's killed." Tyler laughs as he heads off. 

_I hope you know I'm thinking of you, Evan. Goodnight._


	2. I have only seen you in multicolor spotlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I completely forgot to give chapter one a title name, I am ashamed and I am so sorry omfg)
> 
> you guys are honestly the best. this is why I enjoy writing fanfics tbh, it brings so much joy to see you guys happy about these too!! thank you for having me <3
> 
> I listened to a lot of remixed songs while writing this chapter, and the song that marcel mentions is his outro song. it's lit and I have it in my music.

Evan: I'm performing at royal flush tonight around 9 pm. when you get there, just tell the bouncer that you're with vanoss. he's gonna ask you guys a question and you're gonna respond with my real name. that cool? 

Tyler: i'm just wondering why the hell this is so secretive. but that gets us in for free? 

Evan: yep! according to brock I attract a bit of a crowd there so only my good friends get in for free. I really appreciate this :) 

Tyler: anything for you dude. we'll be there later. 

"Anything for you?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyler yells, locking his phone and tossing it onto his bed. Craig moves away from Tyler's shoulder and jumps onto his chair, giggling at how flustered his friend's getting. "This is more difficult than you think!!"

"I'm just more excited that we got club invites and we're going in for free." Anthony remarks from where he's sitting with Scotty on the couch. The bathroom door opens and Marcel steps out, ruffling up his hair. 

"Who got into a club for free?"

"We did, thanks to Tyler's boyfriend." Scott grins. "What club are we headed to again?"

Tyler rolls his eyes and growls at the boyfriend comment. "Royal Flush or some shit."

Marcel stops in his tracks. Scotty's eyes go huge. "Repeat that again?"

"...Royal Flush?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" Marcel screams, rushing over and shaking Tyler's shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW HOW POPULAR THAT CLUB IS?!"

"No?" Tyler shrugs. "Apparently it's a big deal?" 

"Dude!!" Scotty gasps. "That's one of the most popular clubs in this fucking area. And we have free invites??"

"What time is it?" Craig asks, trying not to laugh as Marcel starts rushing around to pick out better clothes. "He said he's performing at 9, so that means we have to get there earlier than that."

"It's 7 PM right now." Anthony grins. "Let's just go!! We can grab food and then head over."

"We're gonna get changed then." Craig shoves everyone out of the room as Tyler stares down at his phone in shock. "Be back here in twenty minutes!! Make sure everyone's phone is charged and you have plenty of money."

"We're college students, we don't have any money." Marcel grumbles before he gets kicked out. 

Craig breathes a sigh of relief as he locks the door and turns back to Tyler. "Alright dude, we're gonna have the night of our lives!! What're you gonna wear?"

"Fuck dude, I have no idea." Tyler huffs out, heading to his closet. "But I'm going to look fucking awesome."

Craig and Tyler were roommates. They've known each other since middle school; two peas in a pod, both smart and with their own senses of humor. It was a smart idea to room together with their best friends right across the hall.

Marcel and Scott nearly came as a package. If one was there, you could be 95% positive that the other was not far behind. Anthony was Tyler's friend first and then he got introduced to the group, fitting in immediately with his jokes and laughter. He had a room to himself and was happy that way, sitting right next to Marcel and Scotty.

The five were a close-knit group. Most of them considered Tyler the head of the squad; although he protested, he secretly liked the attention and took his role in stride. 

"Of course you're going to look great." Craig dramatically flips his hair, earning Tyler's middle finger. "We're all FABULOUS!"

"Fuck off." Tyler snorts. "So...formal casual?"

Craig pauses from where he's changing into a business suit. "...Sure."

Twenty minutes later, their door bursts open. "Alright fuckers, here we go!" Marcel shouts, dressed in a decent shirt with dark jeans on. Scott poses next to him, dressed the same. Anthony pops his head in with a t-shirt and shorts. "Am I not supposed to be dressed like this?"

"Dude, we're going to a club." Tyler deadpans in a casual shirt with ripped jeans. He adjusts his snapback and rolls his eyes as Craig bursts out laughing. "Are you seriously going to wear shorts?"

"I get sweaty really quick, and then I'm gonna be dancing my ass off—“ Anthony starts to explain before Tyler cuts him off.

"Holy shit that did not need an explanation. I don't know who's worse; Anthony with the shorts or Craig with the fancy ass suit." Tyler squints at his roommate and best friend. "Dude...what the fuck."

"Leave me alone!!" Craig defends his fashion choices. "I just wanted to wear a suit, okay?"

Marcel leans against their door, letting out a loud sigh. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I'm hungry as shit, and Tyler's gonna drive." Scotty heads off down the hall. "Catch the fuck up!! We have places to be, people."

"Y'all act like I'm the fucking chauffeur for you fucks." Tyler growls as he grabs his phone. Craig locks up their room before they go catch up to Scott. "The only reason I'm driving is because I'm probably gonna be the designated driver and I don't trust any of you to drive my truck." 

"You're a very vicious drunk, Tyler." Anthony pats him on the back with a grin. "Don't want your boyfriend to see you drunk on the first date."

They leave the dorms, heading to the parking lot. Craig rushes to the passenger seat. "Shotgun!!"

"You always get shotgun," Scotty complains, grumbling as he gets into the backseat with Marcel and Anthony. Tyler gets into the driver's seat and cranks up the radio, using directions from Marcel. It's quiet for a while. The five jam without words, tapping along to the beat. Marcel beatboxes in the backseat and Anthony joins in humming. Scotty whistles a simple tune.

Tyler taps on the steering wheel, basking in the silence. Although he tended to curse all the time and yell at his friends, he really did love them. They were all important to him in their own special way. He glances over at Craig, who has his eyes closed while he drums on the dashboard. A faint smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Here they were again, on a late night adventure heading out. 

Just like the good ole days.

Tyler thinks about his high school years; his senior year consisted of him, Craig, and Scotty sneaking out to go hang out at odd hours of the night. They'd head to go eat or just sit in Scotty's backyard and play music, watching the sky and enjoying each other's company. 

He blinks away the nostalgia, allowing himself to smile softly as he drives across roads and makes his way to whatever restaurant is open. "I'm going to get some food for us," Tyler murmurs. "I'll buy and you guys pay me back later."

"Deal." They all chime in as he pulls up to the drive-through window. 

"Can I get five burgers, please? With fries, and uh, three of those with everything on them and two plain and dry and one of those with cheese. For the drinks, I'll get a Diet Coke, a Root Beer, two Dr. Peppers, and one lemonade." Tyler rambles off. He knows his friends orders by heart.

"Goddamn," Anthony giggles from the backseat. "That's talent, my dude."

The guy gives Tyler the total and he pulls up to the next window. "Here you go." He gives his money, gets his change, and heads to the next window, waiting while Marcel snatches the cord for music. 

"It better not be the song I think it is." Tyler threatens as the drive-through window opens with a guy holding a giant bag and drink carrier.

"You damn right it is," Marcel grins as his stupid fucking remix of Snow White's 'Mirror Mirror' floats through the speakers. Tyler groans loudly while everyone else laughs, joining in with Marcel as they sing loudly. 

Tyler grabs the bag, apologizes to the guy and thanks him before driving off. "I literally hate you guys."

"You love us," Craig blows him a kiss as he scrambles for the bag and grabs his food. "And we love you!"

Tyler snatches the bag back and gets his own burger, having Craig hold onto the drinks while he tosses the bag into the backseat. "You spill that shit in here, I will actually kill you."

"Calm down, drama queen. We'll be done in a bit." Scotty replies before biting into his burger.

When they arrive at Royal Flush, Tyler has to go park in a separate lot since everywhere else is packed. They embark to the entrance and chat amongst themselves for a bit, finally making it to the front of the line. The line to the club goes all the way down the street; Scott whistles in admiration. "Your boy toy plays here? Goddamn dude."

"Shut the fuck up," Tyler snaps. "Where's the bouncer? There he is." He drags everyone right to the doors, ignoring the shouts of anger from everyone else as they stand in line. The bouncer, some guy with a deep scowl and narrowed eyes, jerks his finger to the back of the line. 

"Back there, kiddos. No one gets in without an invite." He says roughly. _We literally look the same age,_ Tyler grumbles to himself.

"Vanoss invited us?" Craig questions, looking at Tyler. "We met him at IHOP and he said to talk to you."

The bouncer looks interested at that. "What's his name, then? If you know it, I'll let you through."

"It's Evan." Anthony gives his best smile to the bouncer. "That's Tyler, that's Craig—“

"Tyler?" The bouncer blinks. "Well shit, why didn't you say so? Come on in boys." 

Everyone's jaw drops and Tyler buries his bright red face into his hands. "Oh my fucking god."

The bouncer leads the group in. Royal Flush has a red and black color scheme, with the symbols for hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades scattered everywhere. People are dancing and partying like it's the end of the world. Spotlights cascade over the crowd while performers jam out on stage, fingers dancing over their guitars and singing their hearts out. 

"Holy shit," Anthony whispers. "This is AMAZING."

"I'M GONNA GET SO WASTED!!!" Scotty screams, rushing off into the crowd. Marcel groans and throws the group a peace sign. "I need to go keep an eye on him. See you guys later, we'll be around to watch Evan perform."

"I'm gonna go with them," Craig snickers. "I don't trust those two together. Peace!!"

"The sad thing is," Anthony remarks as the other three vanish, "I don't trust any of them together or separate. Someone's going to be drunk by the end of this, someone's gonna be passed out, and someone is gonna be puking their guts up into the toilet. Wanna bet?"

The bouncer leads the two of them to a table close to the stage. "Brock and Jon are over there. I'm a friend of Evan's; my name is Brian. I don't go to the same college, I go to a private one nearby. But this job helps me with money and I get to have a good time. Just holler if you need me, alright?"

"...Alright." Tyler eyes him down. "Thanks dude, we appreciate this."

Brian grins and heads off, probably back to his post at the door.

"Tyler!! Anthony!! Over here!!" 

The two turn to see Brock and Jon waving them over. "Hey guys!! Glad you could make it." Brock warmly greets them, gesturing to the chairs next to them. "Have at it. Did any of your other friends come?"

"They did, they're just being idiots and partying somewhere. I'm designated driver tonight." Tyler sighs, thinking of the whiskey he could be drinking as he sits down. "A drink for another night, I guess."

"Fuckin' fantastic," Jon slurs, downing his cup of whatever the fuck it is. Judging from the smell, it seems like it's just beer. 

"As you can tell," Brock tries to not laugh, "I'm also the driver for tonight. Jon's on his way to becoming completely wasted and Evan's backstage getting ready."

"When Evan said he was performing, I was not expecting this." Tyler admits, looking around. "I thought it was gonna be a chill club where people were stoned in the corner and there was a small bar and shit, y'know? Not...Royal Flush." 

"Yeah," Brock laughs. "Evan has a gig here every week, so he comes to play for a bit. It's nice!! Brian is a good friend of ours, he's thinking about transferring to our school."

"Hell yeah, let him come." Anthony throws his fist into the air. "So...if you're driving, Tyler, can I go drink?"

Tyler groans loudly, sighing as he nods. "Yes. Yes you can."

"SWEET!" Anthony jumps up and rushes off, making Brock laugh again. 

"Your friends seem sweet," he comments, glancing at Jon. 

"They're all assholes and I hate them, but yes, they're sweet too." Tyler grumbles. Jon's head slams into the table and Brock gently moves the beer away. "Yep, he's done for tonight."

"How often do you guys come out here?" Tyler raises an eyebrow. "Are you a party person or...?"

"Oh!! No, not really." Brock smiles sheepishly. "I'm kinda the mom of the group. Jon's a mess, Evan has no idea what he's doing, and I'm apparently the one who has my life together the most so I help out the best I can."

Tyler nods, glancing at the stage. "What kind of music does Evan do?"

"He does a lot of genres! He ranges from fast and upbeat to slow and soft, and his singing voice isn't that bad either. I think tonight is 'Go Get Your Gun' from The Deer Hunter? He's been learning the lyrics for a few days now, and I'm pretty sure he's got them down." 

The time on Tyler's phone reaches 9 PM, and the lights dim. Everyone starts screaming as a spotlight appears on Evan; he's blushing, bright red as he gazes out over the audience. "Hey everyone!! I'm back with another song that a few of you may know."

Tyler can't take his eyes off Evan. His hair is spiked up, he's wearing a red and white bomber jacket and he just looks AMAZING.

"Holy shit," he whispers. There's no way that Evan heard him; his voice is lost in the crowd, and yet he glances down from the stage, spots Tyler, and smiles so wide that his eyes light up immediately. 

The crowd chants the name Tyler heard earlier. "Vanoss!! Vanoss!! Vanoss!!"

Evan just laughs and strums his guitar, sitting down on a stool he tugs towards himself along with a microphone. "Go get your gun, get your gun and let's find out what it does..."

His singing voice is absolutely lovely. It flows over Tyler like silk. Tyler swallows, dazzled by the colorful spotlights cascading over Evan. It looks and sounds like a dream and he just can't get enough of it.

When it's over, Evan waves at everyone and blows the crowd a kiss. "Thanks for having me!" He calls out, slinging the guitar onto his back and leaving. 

Tyler's speechless, mouth still dropped. Brock applauds while Jon jerks up from his drunken nap. "Good job dude," Jonathan slurs again, giving him a quick thumbs up before he passes out again. 

"Holy fucking shit!!" Tyler yells, pumping his fist into the air. "That was amazing!!"

"Thank you," Evan replies behind Tyler. Brock hides his smile behind his hand while Tyler freezes. 

Tyler turns, meeting Evan's warm brown eyes. "Dude...that was incredible."

Evan laughs and blushes, rubbing the back of his head. "I really appreciate it. My stage name here is Vanoss, actually. No one here except Brian knows my real name. I prefer to keep my personal life out of this gig I do."

"I respect that," Tyler grins. "Wow. I'm still in awe dude. I loved it."

Evan opens his mouth, but gets cut off when Craig drunkenly stumbles up to the two of them. "I'm so wasted, guys." Craig slurs. "Marcel's passed out in the bathrooms I think."

"Fucking hell." Tyler groans. "Sorry Evan—er, Vanoss. I think this is my cue. I'll see you back on campus?" 

Evan looks disappointed before he nods. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

It's loud as shit as Tyler follows Craig to the bathroom after saying goodbye to a smiling Brock and passed out Jon. Thankfully, there's nobody using the stalls as Tyler spots Marcel slumped against the wall; Scotty's puking his guts up into the toilet. 

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!!" Tyler howls, pulling out his phone and taking pictures as fast as he can. Scotty gives him a weak middle finger as he continues throwing up. 

Craig giggles and pats Tyler's cheeks. "Let's...fuckin' party my dude..."

"No way, I'm getting your drunk asses home." Tyler immediately responds. He pats Scotty on the back and remembers someone who could help.

He leaves Craig with his friends and rushes over to Brian, who waves at him. "Hi Tyler!"

"Hey dude, I'm gonna need a favor." Tyler says frantically. "My idiot friends are drunk as hell and I need to go pull my truck around. Can you please go make sure they're alright?"

"Yeah man, I'll be at the front with them." Brian gives a mock salute as he heads off. Tyler mutters a quick 'thank you' and runs out of Royal Flush and down the street, making sure he has his keys, wallet, and phone as he heads to the parking lot. 

Getting in, he makes a grumble of disgust at the burger bag in the backseat but ignores it as he starts the engine and drives over to the club. True to his word, Brian's standing in the front with the four idiots Tyler cared about the most.

"Make sure you give them pills in the morning and plenty of water," Brian grins. "I'm assuming that you guys have gone drinking before though?"

"Yeah, I just make them suffer sometimes." Tyler shrugs. "Thanks dude, I really appreciate this. We might be back in the following weeks. This is a really nice club."

"You guys are welcome at any time. We're open on weekdays in the morning for a bit." Brian gestures to Royal Flush. "We're more of a chill place during the week if you wanna relax."

Tyler gives his thanks and loads his friends into the backseat, noticing the extremely sweaty Anthony who looks drunk as hell. "Where'd you find him?"

"Dancing his heart out on the dance floor," Brian laughs. "He's a damn good dancer. Anyways, I'm gonna head back to my post. Only another two hours to go!"

"Be safe man. See you later." Tyler drops Craig into the passenger seat and heads back to the driver's seat, heading off into the night.

It's not even that late, which makes it funnier to Tyler. His friends are passed out and drunk at 10 PM on a Saturday. The radio is playing a chill jam and Tyler hums along to it, heading back to campus.

Now the best part of the whole trip; getting all four friends back into his dorm room. Tyler huffs and groans the entire time, practically dragging everyone back with him. It's exhausting and when he finally makes it, he plops all four on the floor and collapses onto the couch. 

"Jesus y'all are fucking heavy," he mutters, trying not to laugh as he checks his photos. "At least I finally have enough pictures to blackmail you guys."

Scotty wakes up long enough to yawn and try not to throw up again. "Whazzit?"

"What the actual fuck did you just say."

"What time is it?" 

"It's 10:30, fucking idiots." Tyler grins. "You guys are getting worse every year."

Scotty looks blankly at him before it clicks. "Oh...fuck, that's horrible. I'm gonna...grab Marcel and go...take a piss."

"You do that. Shit, I'll even drag Anthony with you." Tyler snorts before helping Scotty with Marcel back to their rooms. He tucks the latter into his bed and helps Anthony stay on the couch; Scotty thanks him before rushing to the toilet to throw up again.

"See you in the morning." Tyler snickers, heading back to his room. Craig's snoring on the floor and Tyler gently moves him to the couch. "Take a nap you piece of shit, you're gonna need it in a few hours."

Craig mutters something in his sleep before rolling over.

Mission successful, Tyler heads to bed as well. He knew damn well he was going to deal with everyone's hangover in the following hours. 

He sets some calming music on and falls asleep, dreaming of beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could light up the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I was halfway through writing the first chapter for this and I suddenly realized I switched back to 3rd person without even realizing it. 
> 
> I was even writing the next chapter for 'in which revenge' and I didn't even notice I'd switched the POV from mini to delirious because I'm kinda the worst at continuity. I forgot about kino too in the first chapter when tyler and evan are talking after the party incident in...chapter two I think? I'm getting better tho lol trust me


	3. get down mr. president

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrornuckle.......I love you and your work and I'm not gonna lie, I dropped my phone when I got the notification 
> 
> THANK YOU <3
> 
> thanks for all the kudos everyone!! I really appreciate them!! <33

"From the top."

Tyler groans and rubs his face, glaring down at a very hungover Marcel. "No. I've ALREADY explained to you that you guys got really drunk, I dragged you all to your room, and Scotty threw up everywhere."

Scotty groans from his spot on the floor and curls up. Anthony, who's already popped a few Advil in his mouth and currently has a glass of water in hand, sits down next to Tyler and grins. "I can and will confirm that. Holy shit Marcel, you had so many shots with Scott that I'm surprised you didn't die or something."

"That's the club life, babe." Craig comes shuffling in, blanket over shoulders and another steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "It isn't a real club experience unless one of you nearly dies."

"That's also pretty true."

Sunday morning, Tyler awoke to Craig drinking the hottest pot of coffee alive, Anthony snoozing in TYLER'S shower (how did he get in?? a mystery indeed), and Marcel and Scotty sporting the worst hangovers they'd had in a while. It was the funniest thing Tyler had ever seen and he was ready to show off all the photos he had taken.

Tyler checks his phone one final time. 

Brock: Thanks!! We'll be there :) But fair warning, Jon's gonna have a killer headache. He's extremely hungover. 

Tyler: yeah actually all my friends are pretty bad too. they'll be fine by then, but it'll probably be marcel who's grouchy. 

Brock: I'll keep that in mind. See you later!! 

"We're headed out tonight," Tyler announces, waving his phone around. 

Everyone groans in unison. "Again?" Craig grumbles, very pointedly staring at the clock that was showing 4 PM. "We all look like shit. We're all tired. Where the hell do you wanna go?"

Tyler grins, starting to get excited from the thought of tonight. "We won't be seen, someone can sleep in a corner, and we get pizza and video games. Where else?"

Marcel struggles to get up from Tyler's couch, taking a deep breath as he settles his stomach. "Laser tag?"

"Laser tag."

"Fuck yes," Anthony whispers under his breath. 

"I'm guessing Evan's already going?" Craig hums, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "Jesus Tyler, you're gonna suck his dick at laser tag?"

"Shut the FUCK up." Tyler gives him the middle finger. "I don't even know if he's going, but I invited Brock and Jon with us. Apparently he'll be hungover too."

"Thank god, we're not the only ones." Scotty mutters from somewhere on the floor. 

"So whaddya say?" Tyler wiggles his eyebrows, laughing as everyone groans and nods. Of course they're gonna go, hangover or not. 

"We have class tomorrow," Craig settles on the floor, glaring angrily at his backpack. "I hope we're not staying out late. I actually would like five hours of sleep tonight." 

"Done and done. Get your asses up, we have places to be." Tyler points out the door. "We'll figure out what to do for teams when we get there." 

Middle fingers are thrown, Marcel and Scotty steal some pills, and they head back to go change. 

An hour passes and Tyler finds himself behind the wheel again, driving with his best friends and singing loudly to pop songs. This was the life. Friends who were so close they were practically family, jamming out for a night with more friends. There wasn't a care in the world as they drove, heading down several streets to finally reach the laser tag place. It glowed neon, giving a cyan and magenta glow to the surrounding buildings. 

Tyler parked and got out with everyone, trying not to laugh at Scotty who was wearing a bright white shirt with pale blue shorts. "You seriously wanted to stand out, huh?"

Scotty puffs out his chest. "Damn right!! Even Craig kinda wore something bright." 

"And yet, the rest of us wore black and gray to blend in with our surroundings." Marcel deadpans. "We're playing LASER TAG, DUMBASS. Why the fuck do you wanna be seen?"

"Oh, fuck."

"At least you're not me," Brock's voice becomes evident as he appears with Jon. "Also, Evan won't be joining us until later. He's running a bit late."

Brock's wearing the red, orange, and yellow tank they first met him in. Everyone snickers before bursting out laughing, thinking of the florescent lighting and how it would affect them. Jon yawns, wiping his eyes with his typical blue hoodie. "Dude...I'm tired, but I want pizza."

"We know, Delirious." Brock pats him on the arm, grinning as Jon's blue eyes glare back at him. "We're all hungry too. You gonna join the laser tag game?"

"I'll probably take a nap in the corner or something." Jon shrugs. "I don't really mind."

Everyone heads inside and Brock and Tyler chip in with money, buying them a few games of laser tag and lots of video games to choose from. They order pizza and chat about the night before, laughing at the antics they all got up to. The sun starts to set as they eat pizza slices, waiting for their first game to start. Someone's phone buzzes; it's Jon's, who glances at it for a moment. "Evan's around the corner," he mumbles, stifling another yawn. "He better fuckin' hurry up, I think we're next."

Marcel nudges Tyler under the table and winks. Tyler punches him in the shoulder and makes Scotty laugh his ass off. Anthony grins, Craig giggles, and Brock covers up his smile with his hand. "Oh?"

"It's nothing important," Tyler says quickly. "Don't worry about it."

The door bursts open and someone hurries to their table, waving apologetically. "Sorry!! Got caught up with a paper I had to do."

Tyler's mouth goes dry as he spots Evan; his black shirt clings to his sides and his skinny jeans are to die for. Goddamn, he looks amazing. 

"Close your mouth, Casanova." Craig mutters. "He's gonna notice the drool on the table."

"Fuck off," Tyler whispers back.

Evan opens his mouth to say something again but gets cut off by an announcement. _"Attention! Game five is about to begin, with the group 'Banana Bus Squad'. Please make your way to the entrance as soon as possible!"_

"Banana Bus Squad?" Marcel looks confused. "Is that us?"

"Delirious was sleepwalking one night and he saw this yellow bus on the street and he called it a banana bus and passed out immediately." Evan snorts. "The name kinda stuck and also, it was hilarious." 

"Makes sense." Tyler nods. He suddenly jolts up, dragging Craig with him. "Fuck that's us!! Like right now!!"

Everyone laughs and heads over to the game entrance. An attendant stands in front, raising an eyebrow at the group. "This your entire group?"

"Yeah. Look, we've been coming here for over a year. We know the rules already." Tyler lifts his head, defiantly staring the guy in the eye. 

Evan, standing next to Anthony, tries not to blush as Tyler towers over the attendant. Evan was pretty damn tall, but...Tyler was even taller, and damn if that didn't make him love the height difference. There was just something _interesting_ about Tyler, and Evan couldn't put a finger on it.

"Alright," the attendant blinked. "Just, uh, head on in and I'll get it started."

"Thank you," Tyler smiles sweetly, stepping past to grab a vest inside the room. The guys stifle their laughs and grab their vests as well. 

"Dude, I got Panda as mine again." Anthony grins. "I love pandas!! This game knows me so well."

"I got Wildcat again." Tyler clicks the vest into place. "We have our favorite vests here and we always try to get them." 

"Moose? Reminds me of a...never mind." Brock cuts himself off, blushing furiously. Marcel and Craig laugh their asses off at the comment.

They head inside; Tyler joins Brock, Jon, and Evan and readies his gun. The buzzer sounds, the door opens, and they all rush in with glowing vests. Smoke clouds the room and lasers flicker in and out; strobe lights make it even better. Brock's shirt lights up like a candle and Evan laughs. 

"We had the right idea wearing dark clothes," Evan grins. "I think you may be on your own, Brock." 

"On the bright side, Scotty's wearing light clothes too." Brock shrugs. "I'll go hunt him down."

Tyler turns to see Jon already gone and Brock heading off. He swallows as he suddenly realizes he's with Evan. "Let's go find the guys," he manages to get out. "Craig's gonna try to be a ninja at this game. I like to think I'm good but I sometimes scream."

Evan laughs, eyes crinkling and readying his gun. "Well, we're just gonna have to be better than him!! Will anyone else be a threat?"

"I honestly think Anthony's going to try and sleep somewhere, and Marcel and Scott are going to be arguing for a while. So I think it's just Craig." Tyler peers into the smoke, listening to the faint sound of Marcel screaming. Scott yells something before he screams too, Brock laughing manically somewhere in the distance. 

"Where'd Jon go?" Tyler asks, ducking as someone shoots over his head. By the sounds of it, it seems to be Craig as someone curses and runs off.

Evan peers around the corner where they last saw Jon and laughs out loud as he spots a slumped Delirious against the wall, fast asleep while clutching his gun. "Dead asleep on the floor. Let's head around and find your friends!!"

The two of them run around with their guns, back to back with their vests glowing. Tyler can't help but melt a bit into the warmth of Evan as he presses against him. Even the simplest touch makes electricity crackle down his spine and his grip on the gun tightens. 

"Someone's to your left," Evan whispers. "Three, two, one, go!!"

He runs. With smoke curling around his ankles, with Evan flanking him, Tyler feels like he's alive. He races past Anthony, who's also taking a nap, past a screaming Scotty who's protecting a Marcel from Brock who's laughing his ass off and firing, and to Craig who has his gun raised at the approaching Evan.

Tyler gasps, sees the opportunity, and dives in front of Evan while screaming, "NOOOOO!!!"

The entire thing happens in slow motion. Craig shoots him directly in the chest but yells as Evan gets him on the shoulder and then in the chest as well. "DAMN IT!!"

The bell rings and the lights turn back on. Tyler slams into the ground, winded but cheering as he struggles to get up. The group heads out while Evan holds his hand out to Tyler with a huge smile. "You saved my life," Evan laughs. "No one's ever done that for me."

Tyler grabs his hand, letting himself get pulled up. "No problem. We make a pretty good team, right?"

Evan just winks and Tyler's heart literally skips a beat. "We do!! I think you owe me some video games."

"Yeah," Tyler barely manages. "I think I do."

* * *

They play video games until it's time for everyone to leave. Shooting, racing, arcade games, Tyler plays until his eyes burn from the lights and his cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing. His crush on Evan just keeps getting stronger and stronger, and he hates the warmth that leaves his side when Evan waves and heads off with Brock and Jon close behind. 

"He's lovestruck," Craig rolls his eyes, grinning as he wraps an arm around Tyler's shoulder. "I can't believe Evan got the winning score against me. I haven't seen you move that fast in months, dude."

"Shut the fuck up," Tyler mutters, trying not to smile. "I just can't get enough of him." 

"Speaking of that, it's late at night and we're all pretty tired and we have classes tomorrow." Marcel yawns with Scotty and Anthony not far behind. "Let's go get some sleep dude." 

"...Yeah, okay."

The five head off back to the darkness of the parking lot, the only light being the neon glow that's casting magenta onto Tyler's face. He basks in it for a moment, glances at the rising moon, and breathes in the cool air, briefly thinking of Evan and the warmth he brought whenever he came.

Tyler gets in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to Lorde's new album rn and like....Writer in the Dark and The Louvre got me good yo
> 
> happy first day of summer I'm dying in my state (also I'm sorry for the wait, I've been getting busy with family stuff. I'll hopefully be updating soon!!)


	4. just you and me, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to myself "I love to make things fun/difficult so I'm gonna post a new story while I'm still updating two others"
> 
> I'm having a good time

Tyler doesn't see Evan for several days. 

Monday morning, he's stumbling out of bed and trying to shake Craig awake. His best friend just yawns and rolls over, mumbling about pizza. Tyler doesn't have time for this nonsense so he just smacks him on the side of the face before leaving to go change, grabbing his necessary folders and pencils. He brushes his teeth, splashes water onto his hair, and waits for Craig.

The two of them sleepily acknowledge each other and head out of their dorm. Marcel and Scotty are snoring away in their rooms; Tyler raises a drowsy middle finger to their door. 

They head across campus, noting how quiet it is. Tyler tries to take the time to look around for Evan but no such luck. 

The days move on, slowly but surely. Anthony sends Tyler a selfie of him and Brock chilling in psych class. Scotty tells him he has Jon in his math class; they're both equally bad at it. 

And yet, nothing about Evan. 

He's too nervous to text first. Normally Tyler would have no issue sending messages to anyone, but this is the guy he's crushing on. He just can't get himself to hit 'send'. 

It's Friday when his phone buzzes on his bedside table. Craig's singing in the shower, voice screeching as he tries to hit the high notes in some song. Tyler's been recording for a good minute when the notification interrupts; grumbling to himself, he checks the message and inhales when he sees who it is. 

Evan: hey!! I know I haven't texted you all week, and I'm really sorry about that. :( I got super busy with some projects. did you want to do anything tonight or do you already have plans...? 

FINALLY. Tyler grins before responding, already getting up to put on pants. He grabs his keys, wallet, and leaves a note for Craig when he gets out of the shower, running out the door. 

Tyler: yeah man let's do something!! you may perform at royal flush but I got a place where everyone knows me too. ;) meet me at vortex in an hour, it's about fifteen minutes from campus. 

Evan: I'll be there :) 

Tyler's already driving off when Craig gets out. "Tyler? Where the fuck did you go?" He looks around, gripping his towel with nervousness. When Tyler goes silent, he cannot be trusted. That is the simple law of the universe. 

Craig pokes his head into Tyler's room; empty, of course. He finally spots the paper on his bed, a pen laying on top of the hastily scribbled note.

Craig, when you read this, I'll be probably hanging out with Evan. Don't wait up for me. You should audition on The Voice, I think you'd make a wonderful addition. ;) 

Craig crumbles the paper into a ball in his hand, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Son of a bitch." 

* * *

Tyler's standing under a glowing streetlamp when Evan makes his way to him. "Hey," Evan murmurs softly. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Doing good," Tyler smiles, falling into a comfortable walk with Evan as they make their way to Vortex. "Busy as always. What made you text me out of the blue?"

Evan thanks the stars that Tyler doesn't see his bright red blush. "I just hadn't seen you and I enjoy hanging out with you. I'm kinda glad you didn't have plans tonight."

"Why's that?" Tyler asks, making it to the door. They head inside and Evan immediately soaks up the calm and easygoing atmosphere. There's not a lot of people, thankfully, and Evan quietly sighs in relief at the thought. The bar sits on the other side of the room where a bartender cleans glasses. There's a simple stage and a microphone, and Tyler seems drawn to it instantly.

"I wanted to hang out with only you," Evan says quietly. "Haven't had the chance to yet."

Tyler opens his mouth but gets cut off when a guy walks up to him. "Hey, Wildcat!!"

"Hey, Ohm!!" Tyler grins. "What's going on dude?"

Evan can't help the jealousy that rises in him. He tries to choke it down, but the way this Ohm guy is casually touching Tyler on the back is making him feel a bit possessive. 

"Nothing much. Nogla's with Lui right now and they're both slightly tipsy." Ohm rolls his eyes, turning his attention to Evan. "Who's this?"

"Ohm, this is...uh...Vanoss!" Tyler smiles at him. "He's a good friend of mine, we met last week. Vanoss, this is Ohm. He helps run this club with another friend of mine who's somewhere else at the moment."

"Hi," Evan forces a smile as he shakes Ohm's hand. "Pardon for asking, but what's up with the codenames?"

"Makes it fun!" Ohm shrugs. "Are you still on for tonight, Wildcat?"

"You damn right I am." Tyler puffs out his chest. Evan blinks, turning to his companion. 

"On for what?"

"I come here every once in a while." Tyler explains. "I'm kind of a regular at Vortex. I don't exactly 'perform', I just do an improved version of poetry. Kinda. It's hard to put into words. Nogla tells me it's funny, but that Irish bastard thinks everything is funny."

"Oh!" Evan's smile widens. "So...Jump Street?"

Tyler groans loudly while Ohm shakes him. "I told you!! I fucking told you!! Cartoonz owes me a drink!!"

"Get that asshole out here," Tyler snaps. "I haven't seen him in nearly two weeks and I'm suffering. Where's Bryce, anyways?"

"Getting his guitar." Ohm snorts. "I'd joke that he has stage fright, but my boyfriend isn't scared of the spotlight at all. He's so talented."

Tyler gags while Evan laughs, the latter slowly going quiet at the name Cartoonz.

"I'll find Luke for you. Enjoy the show! Let me know if you want any drinks, they're on the house." Ohm winks before wandering off. Evan looks confused for a moment before turning to Tyler.

"Luke...Patterson?"

"Yeah...? Do you know him?" Tyler squints at him. 

Evan quickly puts the pieces together. "That's Jon's unofficial brother. He runs a club with a guy named Ryan. He's Ohm, isn't he? Because Luke is Cartoonz."

"Holy shit," Tyler laughs. "Guess we know each other even more so! I can see my friends over there, I'll introduce you to them."

Evan meets a fascinating pair of people named Nogla and Lui. He learns that Nogla's real name was Daithi, but he didn't really care about which name people used. The two were a duo wherever they went; Lui was Nogla's rational side, while the latter kept the former out of trouble. 

A perfect match.

"So, Evan," Nogla says in the deep Irish accent he speaks with, "which club do ye perform at?"

Evan blinks in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I know the fingers of a guitar player," Nogla laughs, holding up his right hand. It's covered in calluses and Evan grins as he recognizes the familiar markings of a guitar on his palm. 

"Damn, that's impressive. Well, I play at Royal Flush!" He ducks his head modestly. Nogla and Lui blink in surprise.

"Holy shit, that's a high end club." Lui whistles. "You got to party there, Tyler?"

"You bet your ass I did." Tyler takes a sip of his beer. "Nearly everyone out of the Furious Five got hammered. Sadly, I could not, as I had to drive their drunk asses home. It was totally worth the blackmail pictures I took though."

Although everyone's laughing and having a good time, Evan can't help but feel left out. He knows he's starting to get a crush on Tyler and it's starting to get worse, but he just can't seem to ever get any farther with him. Brock was busy with school and Jon hung out with Luke a lot, leaving Evan alone. Tyler wasn't a last resort; he just needed to see someone he was comfortable around, and the guy who made his heart feel warm seemed like the best option. 

He just can't help the void in his chest when Tyler basks in the attention from his friends.

Evan really doesn't have anything against him. It just seemed like Tyler's friends were always around, always wanting to hang out. He was even a regular at Vortex, where everyone knew him by name and had plenty of memories and stories to tell. 

Evan just wanted a chance. He just wanted an opportunity to create something beautiful with Tyler. Maybe one day.

His train of thoughts derail as the lights dim. Out of the corner of his eye, two men slip out of the back and head over to their table. He recognizes Luke immediately; Ohm sits next to Tyler and whispers something in his ear.

"Well, well, well," Luke drawls out, sitting down next to Evan. "If it isn't Evan Fong himself. Nice to see you away from Flush for once."

"Luke," Evan attempts to smile. "Nice to see you again. I had no idea this was your club. It's really nice dude."

"Mhm," Luke raises an eyebrow. "I know damn well you didn't come in here out of your own free will, so who dragged your ass?"

"No one dragged me here," Evan scowls a bit. "Tyler's my friend and I wanted to hang out with him." 

"Our Tyler?" Luke's eyes widen, glancing over to spot the guy in question cheering as Ohm's boyfriend Bryce appears on stage with a bright smile. "Goddamn. He's really got you wrapped around his finger, huh?"

"I thought we resolved this issue, Cartoonz!" Evan hisses under his breath. He doesn't want Tyler overhearing this. Evan's just tired and wants a good night out. As always, fate has it out for him and nothing is going to go well tonight.

Luke gets the final word when he replies, "And Delirious thought his best friend wouldn't lead him on for a year, but it's funny how shit happens. Bryce is gonna sing and I'm not missing out on that shit."

Evan clenches his fists, trying not to let tears pool in his eyes before he turns back to the stage. God fucking damn it. He shouldn't have come tonight. He should've told Tyler he was sick, or something came up, or— 

Tyler frowns when he catches Evan's eye. "Ev, you alright?" He whispers, turning his attention away from Bryce.

"Bad memories," Evan whispers back. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I shouldn't have come tonight."

Tyler frowns again. "Hey, after this, we'll leave okay? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I wanna hear your poetry though." Evan gives him a weak smile. "I hope that's alright."

"Yeah man, don't worry about it." Tyler gently grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

Bryce finishes strumming his guitar and stops singing, blushing as the people sitting in Vortex cheer for him. "Thanks everyone!! I really appreciate it!! Our next act, however, is from our very own Wildcat!"

Everyone cheers, throwing their fists into the air. Tyler grins as he gets up and gets up on stage, patting Bryce on the back. "Thanks dude. Ohm got lucky as fuck; I wish MY man would serenade me!"

Evan cracks another smile while Nogla bursts out laughing. 

"Real talk, though." Tyler takes the microphone off and starts to pace around stage. "What the fuck is up with love? How do you find someone and immediately go, _fuck yeah I wanna tap that ass._ That's more of lust really, but LISTEN. Love is fuckin' weird. Have any of you ever dated your friends?"

Everyone at the table raises their hand, and Evan reluctantly raises his hand too.

"Yeah? Me too." Tyler nods. "His name's Mini and he's one of my best friends. We dated for a long ass time but kinda knew we wouldn't work out. What would've happened if one of us was still in love with the other? Isn't that fucked up?"

"Philosophy with Tyler, my favorite part of the evening." Ohm giggles behind Evan.

"Now, my friends Basically and Fourzero dated for a bit, but they broke up and Fourzero started dating a girl. Basically was still in love with him though. What kinda shit is THAT? Thank god they resolved it, or else I would've lost my mind." Tyler shudders. "Love can be worth it, even if it's fucking crazy. You do shit for people you love. That's what makes it so fucking cool, honestly!! But enough about that. Let me tell y'all about the greatest paintball game of my life."

Tyler launches into his story, exaggerating a bit as everyone laughs their asses off. Evan finds himself feeling better as he laughs too, remembering Tyler's dramatic dive to save his life.

When Tyler finishes, Nogla cheers him on. "Poetry!!" He yells, causing everyone else to cheer. "We know damn well you're good at it!"

He laughs nervously, hoping no one can see him look at Evan. "I, uh...sure. It's been a while though."

Tyler clears his throat, looking a bit more serious as he closes his eyes. "In moonlight's embrace, I see the person you truly are. Despite unrequited attempts, I have always been here. A neon glow suits you, my love. How have I never seen the sunrise with you? You have captured the stars in your eyes and I willingly allow myself to drown in them. I hope you'll one day understand how much you mean to me, my darling. Goodnight to you."

It's deadly silent as Tyler puts the mic back. Before he gets off stage, Nogla nearly knocks over his drink as he gets up and screams. "WILDCAT HOLY FUCK!!! DUDE!!" 

Evan's jaw is dropped as everyone in Vortex yells their approval. Tyler's a bright shade of red as he gets down, waving and grinning. "Thanks guys. I'll be taking my leave, I have stuff to go do."

He heads back to the table, grabbing his stuff and Evan gets up too. "Am I going with you...?"

"Of course. The night's still young, dude." Tyler gives him a faint smile before turning to his friends. "I'll catch you guys on the flip side. See you later!!"

The group says goodbye but Luke glares at Evan, his hand curling around his beer. "See you around, _Vanoss."_

Evan can't help the chills that go down his spine as he exits Vortex with Tyler. 

When they make it to the street, Tyler turns to Evan and frowns. "What's up with you and Luke? I haven't seen him look that pissed in a long time."

"Not here," Evan mutters. "Please, not here."

It's quiet as the two of them walk down the sidewalk. Before Evan can make a beeline for his car, Tyler gently steers him in the direction of the park. It's nearing 8 PM, which thankfully means it's still open for the next few hours.

It's getting colder, the winter months fast approaching. Evan can feel the cold traveling through his bones already; Tyler shivers a bit but refuses to say anything.

They walk along the sidewalk, admiring the scenery. Along the path, there's a bench not too far from where they're at so Tyler takes Evan's hand and tugs him over, stepping into the soft glow of another streetlamp. Evan exhales, watching his breath vanish into the autumn air. 

"...Wanna talk about it?"

"It's been a while since it's happened," Evan says immediately. "It was my fault because I didn't know and I was too much of an idiot to read the signs."

"Whoa, calm down dude." Tyler holds up his hands. "I just asked you a question. Can't be that bad, right?"

Evan takes a deep breath and sighs. "I had no idea that Jon wanted to date me all of senior year. The entire time, I flirted with people, and I flirted with him, and he just let it happen. I had no idea until near the end of the year, when we all got wasted at someone's party and he broke down into Brock's arms. I felt like such an asshole, Tyler. And Luke's his best friend, so he was furious at me and probably still hates me. I just...I've been trying to make it up to Jon, and he understands, but Luke just really hates me. I didn't think I'd see him there tonight."

"I'm sorry," Tyler says. "I had no clue."

Evan lets out a short laugh and leans back against the bench, gazing up at the sky. "It's all good. I hope you know how to subject change really quick."

Tyler doesn't even blink as he leans back and immediately replies, "Scotty told me one time that he saw a constellation of someone sucking a guy's dick."

Evan bursts out laughing, not expecting that sentence. "What?!"

"He legit told me that." Tyler snorts. "Hey Tyler, that looks like a guy sucking off another guy!"

Evan can't stop his giggles as he asks, "What'd you say to that?"

"I told him something along the lines of 'why do you know it's a guy and that's pretty gay', and then he got me back by saying 'Tyler, we're all pretty gay', and I told him 'yeah, that's true." Tyler laughs, shaking his head at the memory. 

Evan looks at him, blinking in surprise. "You're gay?"

"Bisexual, actually, but it just makes our conversations funnier." Tyler shrugs. "All of my friends are. In fact, I don't think there's one straight guy in our group."

Evan pauses, thinking about his next words before he continues. "If you include me, Jon, and Brock, you'd still be right."

Tyler raises an eyebrow, trying to be discreet as he steals Evan's body heat. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Evan mumbles. "Brock and I are bi and Jon is gay."

They watch the stars twinkle for a few more minutes. It's so peaceful in the area that Evan could probably sleep right then and there if it meant he could curl up with Tyler. 

Tyler allows himself to smile a bit. "That's good to know."

They leave after a few more minutes. The chill is settling into Evan's bones, so he allows Tyler to pull him up from the bench. There's no words to be spoken as Tyler leads him to his truck; sometime during the walk, Evan slips his hand into Tyler's.

"We should do this again sometime," Tyler murmurs, wrapping Evan in a tight hug. Evan breathes in his scent; lavender and strawberries. He was falling fast and he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He tightens his grip around Tyler and hopes he never wakes up from this dream.

"Yeah," Evan whispers. "We should."


	5. strobe lights and glow sticks (part one of evan and tyler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait!!! my family has been keeping me busy when all I want to do is write :( 
> 
> I'll be updating the other two stories soon!!

It's a few more weeks before the gang really gets back together again.

Tyler sees his friends, of course, and occasionally Brock and Jon on campus. They run into him, chat for a minute, and head off to their next class. Brock always has sandals on and Jon always has his blue hoodie. The thought is endearing and makes him laugh. 

However, he never sees Evan.

It's like a weird curse; he's doomed to only ever see Evan in the nighttime, when the sky is dark and the stars glow. He's never had a single sunrise with Evan. Despite Tyler's attempts, he cannot ever find Evan during the day.

It's starting to piss him off.

Tyler: where are u? 

Evan: courtyard, why? 

Tyler: wait for me real quick I'm on my way 

He rushes through crowds, struggling to find him. Tyler's pretty tall so he uses it to his advantage, looking over people and trying to spot his crush in the sea of college students. There's a familiar blue jacket straight ahead so he mutters apologizes under his breath and finally reaches Jon, slightly out of breath. 

"Hey," Tyler puffs out, "was Evan just here?"

"Hey Tyler," Jon gives him an amused look. "Yeah, but he had to run back to class. He forgot his phone charger in the outlet, dumbass."

"Shit," he swears, slumping and smacking his hand against his face. "I can never catch him here."

Jon just waits, raising an eyebrow as Tyler composes himself. "So when are you going to tell Vanoss?"

"What?" Tyler grumbles, checking his phone as it vibrates. 

Evan: i'm so sorry!! i left my charger in my class, i'm an idiot. i'll try and find you later, promise!! 

Tyler: ...okay 

"When are you gonna tell him that you like him?"

Tyler nearly chokes on spit, snapping his neck to look at Jon. "What?!"

Jon drags Tyler away from the courtyard, trying not to laugh. Thankfully it's in-between classes so they aren't in danger of being 'late'. (So far, at least.)

"Dude, it's really obvious that you like him." Jon shrugs, putting his hands into his hoodie pockets. "I've been there before. Trust me, we all know you have a crush on him. The problem is, he's too damn dense to actually recognize that someone is interested."

"...Well, shit," Tyler admits. "You got me there."

"It's a good thing too," Jon laughs. "He likes you back."

For a moment, Jon's eyes darken, but then he sighs and pats Tyler on the back. "Sorry. Luke told me he met you and Evan the other night. I'm guessing someone brought my old crush up?"

"Yeah," Tyler winces, still attempting to process Jon's words. "You too?"

"Mhm. He obviously didn't reciprocate. That's fine, I managed to get over it." Jon hums. "I was thinking about throwing a party tonight. Wanna come and bring everyone else?"

Tyler eyes him down, trying not to think about Jon's former crush. The courtyard clears out and it's just the two of them standing around. "Dude, it's a Thursday."

"So?"

"...Yeah, true."

Jon grins and claps him on the back. "It'll be at my dorm. You know where it's at right?"

"Yeah," Tyler lies, hoping he'll have a friend who knows where it's at. "What time?"

"Eh, around 6 PM. The more the merrier," Jon pulls his phone out of his pocket. "See you around, Wildcat."

"See you later Delirious." Tyler throws him a peace sign and leaves.

The day goes on a lot faster than he was expecting. When Tyler heads back to his dorm, Craig's already there flopped on his bed. "Tyler," he whines, hearing the door open and close. "Because you're my best friend, and I know you love me a lot, please tell me you got us something to do tonight."

Tyler almost snorts. His friends know him too damn well. "We have invites to a party at Jon's dorm. I hope you know where it's at."

"Yeeesssss," Craig mumbles. "You're gonna have to buy more popsicles, by the way." 

"What? Why? I just bought a new box about a week ago," Tyler frowns, turning back to go to their kitchen. Before he makes it, however, Marcel kicks open their door with a popsicle in his hand. 

"Sup fuckers," he says loudly. "Craig—oh shit. Sup Tyler. Don't mind the popsicle in my hand."

"You son of a bitch!!" Tyler exclaims. "I thought it was Anthony!!"

"Well, it's him too, but he only steals the grape ones." Marcel laughs. "Scott has the cherry ones and I just take whatever."

"And you just let this happen?" Tyler yells at Craig, who gives him his middle finger. "Dude, we share these popsicles!!"

"And they bring me coffee in exchange for them," Craig shrugs. "It's a good business deal."

"So what's this about a party?" Marcel jumps up and sits on their countertop, unwrapping the popsicle. Tyler quietly growls at him. "Scotty's taking a nap right now and Anthony's out getting food. Where's it at, what time, and what do we need to bring?"

"It's at Jon's, 6 PM, and just ourselves." Tyler rattles off. "Jon knows pretty much everyone so that means Luke and Ryan are definitely coming and that means there's gonna be a lot of people."

"That means booze," Craig snickers. "On a Thursday?"

"That's what I said!!" 

"Whatever the case," Marcel interrupts, "that means we can finally go on an outing again!! Wanna hit up Walmart or Whataburger?"

"Dude, fuck yes." Tyler grins. "Let's go to Walmart afterwards. I apparently need to get more popsicles." 

Craig jumps off the bed right as Anthony pokes his head into the room. "Hey Craig, do we have any more grape—OH SHIT."

"Fuck you."

* * *

It's 5:50 and they're showing up at Jon's dorm. 

The party has nearly gotten started. Ryan opens the door and grins at everyone. "Hey guys!! Glad you could make it!!"

"Glad to be here," Anthony pats him on the back. "Need any help?"

"Nah man, we're nearly done." Ryan shrugs. "Hey, wait a second, can't one of you make Jell-O shots?"

"Shit, that's me." Marcel mutters. "Yeah I can do them. If I do them right now, it'll take about three hours. That cool?"

"Yeah!! That's perfect, thank you!" Ryan ushers them in. 

Tyler looks around and waves when he spots Luke and Jon waving at him. He leaves his group and walks on over, accepting the red cup thrown at him. "Thanks for inviting us, we were all really bored and wanted to go do something."

"No problem!" Jon waves him off. "By the way, we might get campus security called, so if you need to get out of here, there's an escape route in my bathroom." 

"You really thought of everything," Tyler marvels. "Well, is Evan gonna be here?"

"He should be here soon." Luke responds, dimming the lights and turning on some strobe lights in the dorm. "We also have glow sticks so help yourself. Pizza should be here in thirty minutes."

It's a good party, so Tyler heads off to grab a drink and sit down next to Craig on their couch. "So when are you gonna date Evan?" Craig asks, tipping back his cup. 

Tyler sighs, glancing at his phone. "I don't know."

"That's life, my friend. That's just life." Craig clinks his cup against Tyler's and they sit to watch the guests flood in, glowing and drumming to the beat of the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may have been a few hours ago but one year ago I moved away from my abusive mother and I'm kinda proud of that. <3


	6. jell-o shots and brown eyes (part two of evan and tyler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be three parts to this *peace sign*
> 
> this is a short chapter so I apologize, I just needed to get something out.
> 
> my cousin's about to be in a custody battle (just like me over a year ago rip) and because he can't stay for my actual birthday I threw an early one so he can be at my bday for the first time in several years
> 
> hell yeah

Jon's party really gets into swing when Marcel finishes the Jell-O shots. Being Luke's best friend and knowing Ryan, countless people flooded his dorm room and partied like it was the end of the world. 

Even though Evan's been invited, he stands outside of Jon's room for several minutes, attempting to compose himself. He already knows Tyler's inside. He just can't seem to get the courage to walk in though. 

"Hey Ev!!"

Brian's familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He jerks, turning to give him a faint smile. "Hey man. How's it going?"

"Pretty good!! I'm assuming you're here for the party?" Brian questions, nudging him on the shoulder with a grin. "Is your guy in there?"

"Tyler's not my boyfriend," Evan immediately responds. "But, uh, between you and me, I kinda want him to be."

"Yes!!" Brian cheers, startling Evan as he throws open Jon's door. "So go after him, dumbass!! Remember to get your bump and grind on, dude. That shit's important." 

Evan freezes as Brian shoves him in, immediately pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Also, he's right over there with Marcel." 

He swallows, looking at his crush. Tyler's laughing while he helps Marcel take out a few more Jell-O shots. People keep walking up, thanking Marcel before taking a shot. Evan spots a few girls and guys winking at both Tyler and Marcel, trying their best to flirt. 

Brian tries not to laugh as he spots Evan clenching his jaw. The jealousy rises and Evan mutters something about drinks, storming over to Tyler. "Hey," he begins, giving him a weak smile as he attempts to shoulder himself to the front. 

"Hey!" Tyler replies, surprised as he blinks down at Evan. "How long have you been here? I would've headed to get you, but Marcel needed help with these. Want one?"

"I'll pass, it's a bit too early for me to have any shots." Evan rubs his arm. "Do you have any plans after this?"

"He's free," Marcel butts in. He grins as Tyler coughs to hide his noise of shock. "He has to go buy new popsicles anyways; you guys should go to Walmart after this."

"Oh! Is that okay?" Evan asks, hoping Tyler can see the expression in his eyes. 

After a few moments, Tyler smirks. "Yeah man. This party is still going on though, and I kinda want to stay for a bit. Think you can wait another hour?"

"Of course!" Evan says immediately. The time on his phone reads 10:30. "I'll, uh, be around in the crowd somewhere."

"Awesome!!" Tyler smiles at him for a second and then turns to spot Scotty trying to sneak another shot. "Dude, you are literally going to be so sick you will NOT get up for class tomorrow."

"I've had worse," Scotty says instantly. "Besides, the amount of water I'd had today should balance it out."

"...How much water have you had?"

"Five bottles, not including the one that's in his hand." Marcel growls. "You haven't even gone bathroom yet."

"Fuck you, you're not my mom!!" Scotty gives him his middle finger. 

"We dated, you fucking idiot." Marcel deadpans. "I know you really well and sometimes I wish I didn't."

Tyler snorts while Evan blinks as he looks between the two. "You guys dated?"

"A few of us did," Tyler answers him, crossing his arms. "Now we're just a bunch of dudes who've seen each other asses."

"Craig has the best ass," Scotty stage-whispers to Evan, who laughs. 

Marcel sighs. "Yeah, that's true."

"Tyler!!" Craig comes rushing out of the crowd, waving his hands excitedly. Evan watches as Tyler does his best not to smile. "Yeah?"

"Someone brought breadsticks from Olive Garden!!" Craig's eyes are huge. "I've eaten fourteen of them!!"

Tyler laughs and pats him on the back. There's a fondness that Evan's never noticed before; it's the way Craig unconsciously moves towards him and the way that Tyler's become more relaxed in his presence. "Dumbass. Am I gonna come home and see you passed out on the couch or floor?"

"Maybe?" Craig grins cheekily. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it wouldn't." Tyler laughs. "Go have fun you dork. I'm in a good mood right now and not even your selling of my popsicles can make me upset."

Craig hustles off back into the crowd. Evan's silent, quietly thinking about Tyler and his friends. When he glances back up, Marcel's hissing something into Tyler's ear. He catches the very end of the conversation. 

"—date!"

"I'm doing things my way," Tyler says firmly. "Don't worry about it. I'll be in class tomorrow for sure. Do we have anything due?"

"Hell if I know," Marcel mutters. "But you better act quick then." 

"I will." Tyler grins. He turns to Evan, who pretends to be interested in his shoes. "Wanna dance?"

Evan, who's feeling pretty conflicted about everything, nods. Tyler takes his hand and tugs him into the crowd, jamming out to whatever's playing. It's sweaty and there's bodies everywhere, dancing like it's the end of the world. The beat of whatever DJ is playing is soothing to Evan, who lets himself melt into the music as Tyler sways back and forth. The strobe lights are glowing and Tyler gets thrown back into Royal Flush as he jams out with Evan.

It's somewhat comforting and gives him the party vibes. Hm. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Tyler murmurs, bending over to whisper in Evan's ear. Chills go down his spine as Evan stares up into Tyler's bright blue eyes. 

"Yeah," Evan whispers back. 

Without another word, Tyler grabs Evan's hand again and takes him out of Jon's dorm room. He gives Jon a lazy salute as he passes; Jon just grins and waves them off. 

"So," Brock comments, standing in the corner with Brian and Luke, "are they going to get together?"

"They might!" Brian smirks. "Evan definitely has a crush on him." 

"And Tyler definitely has a crush on Evan." Craig jumps into the conversation. "Anyone want to place bets tonight?"

"Hell yes! Count me the fuck in." Brian immediately whips out his wallet. Brock laughs and Luke snorts before taking his wallet out and adding to the betting pile. 

* * *

It's quiet on the sidewalk. 

Tyler and Evan make their way to Walmart, huddled close and breathing in the cold air. "It's going to be midnight soon," Tyler mutters. "But I really want my popsicles."

Evan laughs out loud. "Did they steal them from you?"

"YES!!" Tyler throws his hands into the air. "Mini legit made a business deal with the rest of the group and they ate all of mine and I'm pissed because the grape ones are my favorite." 

Evan laughs even harder, but pauses when he hears the name. "Mini?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Tyler laughs. "Most of us have old nicknames and shit. Craig's was Mini Ladd, and Mini just stuck. The joke is he's taller than everyone except me."

Evan thinks back to Tyler's 'poetry' night at Vortex. He had mentioned a few people by their nicknames...

_"His name's Mini and he's one of my best friends. We dated for a long ass time but kinda knew we wouldn't work out. What would've happened if one of us was still in love with the other?"_

_Mini. Craig._

Evan swallows. "You dated Mini, right?"

"Yeah, for about two and a half years." Tyler shrugs. "Didn't work out. We wanted to stay friends. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Tyler raises an eyebrow but continues on with him. They finally reach the glowing sign for Walmart; before Evan can take a step inside, however, Tyler grabs his arm. "Hold on a second."

Evan freezes and looks up at Tyler. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me," Tyler rambles, feeling like his heart is increasing as he stares down at Evan. "You're like a breath of fresh air and I love having you around. You, uh, may mean more to me than a friend but we will not discuss that until we leave here with my popsicles okay awesome thanks."

Evan snorts, attempting to process his words. "More than a friend? Good to know my feelings are reciprocated."

The relief that glows in Tyler's eyes make Evan realize his hands are shaking. "Oh fucking hell, I'm not going to be able to process this until later on." 

"With your popsicles?" Evan teases, linking his arm with Tyler's. The latter lets out a shaky breath as they walk in. 

"As long as you're with me, I think I'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching one of tyler's hide and seek videos and halfway through (the dinosaur one with the 'sound channel' at the end lmao) delirious giggles and goes "long schlong" and I laughed so fuckin hard because I'd been looking for that for such a long time holy shit


	7. warm sunrises and loving you (part three of evan and tyler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for taking so long everyone, I'm in a slump rn with some personal issues but I'm doing my best!)
> 
> this story has the most subscriptions?? thank you guys so much!!
> 
> here's to our boys falling in love <3
> 
> THINK OF THAT VINE WHERE THE GUY CLIMBS UP THE AISLE AND JUMPS INTO THE BALL PIT AT WALMART AND THEY GO FLYING EVERYWHERE THAT'S WHAT MINI DOES

Walmart's not that busy at this hour of the night, and that's what Tyler is grateful for as Evan slips his hand into Tyler's. It's warm but hesitant, so Tyler takes the opportunity to tighten the grip. He's rewarded with Evan's blush and it makes him smile.

"I obviously didn't come here just for the popsicles," Tyler puffs out his chest. "I'm still surprised we haven't gotten kicked out or banned yet, but we're definitely testing the limits."

Evan laughs and it's the best thing Tyler's ever heard. "What's the worst you've ever done?"

Tyler immediately points to a giant rack that's filled with rubber balls. "I dared Mini to jump into that."

Evan's jaw drops. "No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way!" Tyler grins, pulling out his phone and going through the videos. He finally stops on one and shows it to Evan; it's a video of Mini climbing up a shelf, giggling the whole time. Marcel and Scotty are losing their shit in the background. 

"Hurry up before security catches us!!" Anthony hisses, apparently next to Tyler in the video. Tyler laughs and zooms in on Craig's face. "Hurry the fuck up, bitch!!"

Craig flips him off. "Fuck you! It's kind of a far jump!"

"Don't be a bitch!" Scotty replies. "Just fucking do it!"

"Mini Ladd clutch, Mini Ladd clutch!!" Tyler jostles the camera around. It makes Marcel laugh even harder, clutching his stomach. Craig flails around as he takes a few steps back. "Shut the FUCK up you shit, that means I'm going to miss!!"

"If you miss we'll pay for the hospital bills!" Scotty hisses. "Jump!!"

Craig groans, takes a running leap, and jumps into the rack; it makes the loudest sound possible as he vanishes into the rubber balls. The entire thing crashes to the ground, sending rubber balls flying everywhere. Tyler wheezes so fucking loud, camera shaking as he runs off. "I'M GONNA FUCKING PEE MYSELF!" Anthony howls out, collapsing onto the ground in tears. Scotty has to drag Marcel away because he's laughing so fucking hard.

Evan covers his mouth with his hand as the video ends, tears forming in his eyes. "What happened after that?!"

Tyler shows him another video; the angle shows it being filmed from around a corner. A few Walmart employees are talking to Craig, hands on their hips and everything. Tyler's still wheezing and Anthony's still laughing at the scene.

"—So what you're saying is, you were alone?" One of them accuses Mini. He shrugs, looking extremely nonchalant as a rubber ball rolls past. "Yeah, why?"

"We know your friends were here earlier!!" Another one tells him. "Did they dare you? Do you know how dangerous that was? If your friends dared you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

"Of course I would." Craig looks vaguely offended. "We ride together, we work on our thighs together."

One of the employees mouths 'what the fuck' and Tyler and Anthony lose it in the aisle. The video ends and Evan wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Holy shit."

"Anyways, that's how we got Mini to do the greatest stunt ever and he didn't even get hurt. He said the balls softened his fall; we're glad his actual balls didn't, or he'd be a dead man." Tyler snickers. "He was the champion of the night."

Tyler heads to the candy aisle, looking at the packages of sweets. "We should save the popsicles for last. They tend to melt pretty quick. So...want anything in particular?"

Evan, still giggling from the video, casually slips his hand into Tyler's. The taller tenses but relaxes, gently holding on as well. Tyler usually doesn't get nervous but when he's with Evan, he feels butterflies that he hasn't felt in a very long time. "Maybe we can go ride the bikes?"

Tyler's eyes light up. "Hell yes dude!! Let's do it!!"

He drags the other with him to the back where the bikes are kept. Tyler looks around, doesn't see any employees, and hops onto a bike. "You coming?"

"We only live once," Evan snorts. He gets another bike and hoists himself on, getting the hang of the peddles. "Holy shit, I think I'm off balance—“

Evan crashes and makes Tyler wheeze, eyes shut and holding his stomach as he tries to regain his control, getting off to go help him. "Are you okay??"

"Yeah," Evan puffs. "Thanks Tyler. I haven't ridden a bike in a few years."

They smile at each other until they both blush. Tyler hurries back to his own bike, letting his feet hit the ground as he sits down. "I think this is the wrong bike for me to use."

Evan stifles a laugh. Tyler's extremely tall, which means his legs are sticking out a lot. He peddles away, looking absolutely ridiculous. Evan still can't believe that no one's caught them yet.

"Race me?" Tyler grins. "Bet you I'll win."

"You're on!!" Evan pushes himself to the starting line, which is apparently the electronics department. 

"From here to the kid's toys." Tyler announces. "Loser has to buy the winner something." 

"Deal!" Evan grins, pretending to rev up his bike. "Get me ready to buy me food or something."

Tyler revs up his own bike. "Three, two, one!!" He shoots off, laughing as Evan squawks and struggles to catch up. Being taller does thankfully have its advantages so Tyler cheats a bit, using his legs to kick off faster.

Evan's yells become somewhat faint as Tyler laughs. A thought comes to mind and he pauses, purposely slowing down. Several seconds pass and Evan peddles by, grinning as he reaches the toys department. "I won!!"

"Sure," Tyler rolls his eyes, not able to keep the smile off his face. For a moment Evan stops, looking at Tyler with narrowed eyes. "You let me win."

"That statement cannot be confirmed true or false." Tyler grins. "Guess I have to buy you dinner!!"

"Well, shit." Evan comments. "Can't argue with that." 

After that, the two of them put the bikes back and hurry on to the clothes section. Tyler immediately poses next to a mannequin. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot," Evan remarks. He laughs and takes a few photos as Tyler does several more poses. 

This is nice. It's everything Evan's ever wanted. He can't help but smile at Tyler, basking in the glow of attention. 

Evan's not used to this. He's not used to being able to be comfortable around someone like this. Brock, although a sweetheart, is more of the mom friend to give advice to. Delirious...has been a little awkward to be around thanks to Luke. Sure, he was popular in high school, but he had more people vying for his attention and dates rather than his friendship. Truth be told, Evan was kinda lonely. 

But being with Tyler made him feel like he had come home. 

Tyler pauses in his posing, raising an eyebrow at Evan. "You good? Did you zone out?"

Evan blinks, flustered as he coughs. "Maybe?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tyler challenges, walking up to Evan and doing his best to tower over him. It works seeing as Evan blushes and turns away. "You."

He balks, wondering if he heard that right. "Me?"

"Yeah." Evan scratches the back of his head. "Uh, thinking about how much you mean to me. I don't even know why you like me? I'm kind of a loser and I'm not as cool as people think I am but—“

Tyler cuts him off immediately. "You wanna know why I like you? It's because you're kind and you're sweet and you're amazing to be around. Yeah, my friends are pretty cool, but it feels _right_ being with you. You're like the yang to my yin dude. You're also someone I'd like to make out with, which is pretty cool."

Evan's blush is as red as his jacket. "Wow. You really mean a lot to me, Tyler. I'm glad I got to know you."

"Me too," Tyler whispers as he leans in. 

The kiss is gentle as Tyler cups Evan's cheeks, eyes fluttering shut. On instinct, Evan presses himself into the kiss, hands weaving through Tyler's hair. Tyler laughs quietly and uses one hand to crush Evan into him. 

Evan nips Tyler's lip as he presses him against a clothing rack. Tyler just hums and allows himself to get lost in how wonderful everything is.

"...Sirs? Excuse me?"

The two break apart to see a Walmart employee standing near them, arms crossed. "If you continue to make a ruckus, I will have the two of you escorted outside."

"We haven't done anything though." Tyler grumbles, still holding onto Evan. "You have no proof!"

The employee sighs and points to the security cameras. "You sure about that?" 

"Well, shit." Tyler replies. "Let me get my popsicles and then we'll be out of your hair—“

The walkie-talkie at the employee's waist goes off. They grumble a bit before answering, expression slowly dawning as they turn to Evan and Tyler. "Two males messing around in the bike section? Red jacket?"

Evan self-consciously looks down at his jacket. Tyler tries not to laugh.

The employee sighs, clipping the walkie-talkie back. "I think the two of you have to leave now. There's a five day ban for you two. I'll escort you both out."

"WHAT?!" Tyler cries out, making Evan snort. "Oh c'mon!! I didn't even get my popsicles yet!!"

"That's your problem, dude, not ours." The employee shrugs. "Sucks to suck."

Tyler protests the entire time as they get walked out of the store. Evan just holds his hand and smiles, not even upset. They get put to the curb, where Tyler groans and lays on the sidewalk.

"What the FUCK dude," Tyler whines. "This is bullshit!! We were just having fun!!"

"It's okay, Tyler." Evan laughs. "At least we had a good time before we got kicked out." 

The two of them sit side-by-side on the sidewalk, staring up at the sky. According to Evan's phone, it's past midnight. The stars are bright and it's lovely outside, despite the chilly air and the fact that they were just sitting on the sidewalk.

"The party's still going on?" Evan questions, turning to Tyler who's staring at the ground. "Do you just wanna go to that?"

"Nah," Tyler responds. "I'd rather stay here with you."

Evan doesn't say anything to that, choosing to lean against Tyler and breathe out. "I know we didn't get your popsicles, but...do you wanna talk about earlier?"

Tyler's bright blue eyes are unfocused as he finally meets Evan's gaze. "...Yeah."

"Um, well, I really like you." Evan nervously laughs, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I had a crush on you but that's been growing and growing and I was really hoping you'd reciprocate my feelings and apparently you do?"

Tyler takes a moment to process that. "Yeah, I do. I've had a crush on you since the beginning but _goddamn_ I've fallen for you hardcore. I still owe you dinner, by the way. That can be our first date."

"I'd like that," Evan smiles. 

It's quiet for a few more minutes, until Tyler finally speaks up. 

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"...I think I fell in love with you."

Evan turns to Tyler, eyes wide as he spots him with his hands over his face. "I'm in love with you," Tyler's muffled voice reaches his ears. "I was genuinely worried you didn't like me back."

"But I don't like you back," Evan grins. "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you too!"

Tyler's head snaps up, staring at Evan. "Oh??"

"Yeah!! I'm in love with you, Tyler!!" Evan throws his arms around Tyler, laughing and tackling him to the ground. "I love you!! You've always been here for me, and you've seen me at my worst and best. You inspire me to keep going with my music and everything else. I love you!!"

"I love you too, Evan." Tyler gently places his hands on Evan's cheeks, grinning. He leans in and kisses him again, eyes closing again. He could honestly be there for hours except he's on cold hard concrete and the chill is starting to get to him. 

Right on cue, Evan shivers, and Tyler laughs and gently pushes him back up. "Babe, we're both freezing. How bout you come back to my dorm and stay the night? Craig definitely won't mind."

"That's the best idea we've had all night," Evan laughs, helping Tyler up and holding onto him. They both head off back to campus, where Tyler unlocks his dorm door and ushers Evan in. "Do you want to wear one of my hoodies or something?"

"Considering you're taller, I'd love to." Evan laughs. He quickly strips and puts his pants and shirt on Tyler's dresser. He tugs on Tyler's giant hoodie and grins as it goes halfway down his boxers. "I'm totally stealing one after this."

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Tyler smirks, tugging Evan with him into bed. They both laugh and cuddle, eyes closing and falling asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

It's about an hour later when Craig stumbles into the dorm, giggling and holding a bottle of water. "Tyler!" He hisses, tiredly looking around the place. "Dude, where are you? You totally missed the end of the party. Security got called and Anthony literally threw himself out of the fuckin' window. It was awesome! None of us got caught thankfully, but it was a crazy party. Jon sure knows how to throw them."

Craig's eyes narrow as he hears snoring. "Is he...asleep?"

He heads on over to Tyler's bed, eyes going wide as he spots Evan curled up next to Tyler. They both have smiles on their face and Craig silently screams as he takes a quick photo, running out of the room and into the hallway, rushing into Marcel and Scotty's room. "IT HAPPENED!!!"

"What happened?" Marcel asks tiredly as he leads a sleepwalking Scott back to his bed. "I was running across the yard with Scotty and I nearly slammed into a tree. I'm super tired."

"I hope you're not hurt BUT EVAN AND TYLER GOT TOGETHER!!" Craig grins as he shows Marcel the picture. He scans it before smiling, sleepily throwing his fist into the air. 

"FINALLY," Marcel laughs, gently letting Scott slump onto his bed. "Who won the bet?"

"Brock and Brian, those assholes." Craig curses. "Whatever. At least they're together now. Goodnight you loser, see you tomorrow." 

Marcel gives him a lazy peace sign and heads to bed. Craig already knows where Anthony is so he closes Marcel's door and heads back to his own dorm. A few minutes later, there's a quiet knock and he goes to reopen the door.

"Got the goods," Anthony whispers. "Night bitch, see you later."

"Thanks dude, I owe you." Craig calls back. Anthony waves and heads off; Craig closes the door and heads to their mini fridge, smiling in the direction of Evan and Tyler. "Goodnight nerds, you both deserve to be happy." He grins, heading to bed. 

In the morning, when Tyler and Evan wake up, there's a giant unopened box of popsicles in the fridge with a note on them. 

'Congrats, love birds! Be safe and have fun. Tell us everything later. xoxo' 

'Signed, the best crew in the whole world.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm...'revenge' is almost done, 'what remains' is nearly halfway done, and this story might end soon?? I have no other ideas after they get together. I think I'll make this story 10 chapters. 
> 
> apparently I'm moving this weekend so I'm doing my best to write as many chapters as I can!!
> 
> senior year starts in 3 days holy shit
> 
> EDIT: Hurricane Harvey is currently slamming into the coast in Texas. That's three hours away from where I live. RIP in pepperonis @ me


	8. there's stars dancing at your fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm doing my best to get back on track!! thanks for being patient y'all, it means the world to me. 
> 
> the next story to be updated should be 'what remains of h2o delirious' <3

The next morning is the greatest day of Tyler's life.

He cracks opens his eyes, groaning quietly as he stretches in bed. Although his (crush? boyfriend??) reciprocated his feelings, it's still Friday, so Tyler grudgingly gets up to go to class.

Well, he tries to.

There's still an arm wrapped around his waist, causing Tyler to turn to the suspect. "...Babe?"

"Hm?" Evan mumbles, sleepily looking up at him. "Yeah?"

Tyler swallows and takes in the sight of Evan's warm brown eyes. "...Nothing."

"It WOULD be nothing but we have a class to get to, Tyler." Craig whispers loudly from their door.

Tyler and Evan both gasp and leap out of bed, burning a bright red. Craig, who looks pretty tired, raises an eyebrow. "What? We have class in 15 minutes. I was considering waking you up with 5 minutes to go, but I'm a good friend and I didn't. Plus it'd make me late too."

"Thanks, asshole." Tyler rolls his eyes, turning to Evan. "I'll see you later?"

"I don't have any classes until the afternoon," Evan snorts. "And then tonight I have a gig at Royal Flush."

"Hell yes!" Tyler cheers, getting up and cracking his back. "We'll be there. If no one else goes, I'm gonna go regardless."

"Such a supportive boyfriend," Craig mocks, and then laughs as Tyler slingshots his pants at him. 

"Fuck off!" Tyler grins, flipping him off. "Even if you're completely right."

Evan heads to the window to open the curtains. It's 9:45 AM; as he opens them, Tyler and Craig shriek and turn away. "My eyes!" Craig sobs, covering his face with his hands.

Tyler manages to look at Evan, who's laughing as he smiles at them.

Something's...off. Tyler can't put a finger on it, and then he realizes why.

He's never seen Evan in the morning.

He's fucking GORGEOUS.

The sunlight glows in Evan's jet black hair. His brown eyes look like chocolate in the rays of the sun. He's the epitome of perfection and Tyler is transfixed at the sight of his boyfriend. 

"Wow..." Tyler whispers.

Craig smacks his jaw shut. "Close your mouth, Casanova. You'll catch flies."

Evan blushes but grins, tapping his wrist. "You're gonna be late, babe."

"Fuck it, guess I'm gonna be late." Tyler declares. "I'm gonna stay and make out with you."

"The hell you are!" Craig argues, shoving his roommate and best friend out their door. "Sorry Evan, we just really need to get to class."

"Of course!" Evan agrees. "I'll see you guys later."

Tyler whines as he brushes his teeth and throws a piece of gum in his mouth, grumpily leaving his hair a mess and putting a snapback on as they head out of their dorms. "You're an ASSHOLE, Craig!!"

"Bitch, we bought you popsicles!"

"After you sold mine away!!"

"...Damn, you right."

Tyler groans and covers his face. "Yesterday felt like a dream. This isn't real. I'm gonna wake up really soon and the world's gonna tell me that Evan's not actually dating me. How lucky do people have to be to go out with their crushes?"

Craig shrugs, a bit quiet as the two of them head to class. "Well, I ended up with you for a while, right?"

Tyler freezes and turns, eyes wide as he stares at Craig. "Mini...?"

Craig smiles weakly. "Sorry, Tyler. I got a little jealous when Evan first came around. I never saw you that flustered around me."

Wildcat snorts and drags Mini into a hug. "Dumbass. That's because I kept talking about you to Marcel, who finally told me to shut the fuck up, grow a pair of balls, and ask you out."

They both laugh and walk into class; Tyler holds the door open for Craig, who rolls his eyes and continues walking. "Y'know, Marcel wasn't the only one in love after his breakup with Scotty." He says quietly under his breath. "I wasn't over you for a few months. I definitely am now, I can promise you that, but back then...I don't know, dude, but we were in love."

"And then we stayed best friends." Tyler finishes. "I honestly don't know what to say...?"

Craig laughs, waving him off as they take their seats. "That was nearly two years ago, idiot. I was just worried that Evan would take my best friend spot. I'm genuinely happy you're dating him, he's a good dude and you both bring the best out of each other."

"Thanks, Mini." Tyler ruffles his hair. "Even though we're not dating, you still mean a lot to me and I'm glad you stuck around. You mean more to me than the actual relationship; what we had was pretty great, but I value you more than that."

"You better stop getting sappy with me," Mini threatens, wiping his face. "I'm not used to you doing that! Quit your shit Tyler!!"

The professor starts talking and they look up, ready to take their notes and do whatever assignment is on the board. "Wanna go to Royal Flush later to hang out and watch Evan perform?" Tyler asks, only briefly paying attention. 

"Of course!" Craig snorts. "Like I'd miss an opportunity to go there on a Friday. Brian can still get us in for free right?"

"Probably," Tyler checks the group chat while trying not to bring attention to himself.

Marcel: okay but like.........you're being a bitch 

Scotty: KISS MY ASS MARCEL 

Anthony: we all know you do anyways 

Tyler: I have zero idea what we're talking about but do you all wanna go to royal flush later or nah 

Craig: The correct term is Y'ALL 

Without looking up, Tyler flips Craig off and hears a muffled laugh. 

Marcel: I hate every single one of you 

Tyler: we love you too marcel. anyways, I guess you guys know about me and evan and he invited us to go to the club later. wanna go? 

Scotty: hell fuckin Y E S 

Anthony: yeah man, we'll go! 

Craig: PROFESSOR IS CALLING ON PEOPLE LMFAO TYLER UR FUCKED 

Tyler instantly slides the phone into his pocket and hums to himself as he gets calls on. "Mr. Wine, what is the slope-intercept form of a slope with negative six and points of zero and negative eleven?"

"Uhh..." Tyler trails off and glances at the pad of paper from Craig. "Y equals negative six x minus eleven?"

"Correct." The professor keeps on calling on people. Tyler relaxes in his seat and quietly high-fives Mini under the table.

* * *

Evan's in his one class of the day as Tyler and Craig slip into their dorm.

“The day’s over!” Craig yells, belly-flopping onto his bed. “We can chill out before Evan gets back from his class. The guys are probably gonna be here soon.”

Their door gets kicked open and Anthony walks in, holding Scotty in his arms. Marcel rolls his eyes and plops on Craig’s bed with him.

“So,” Scotty begins, acting like nothing’s out of the ordinary, “did you two smash or nah?”

Craig snorts loudly as Tyler growls at him. “No you asshole, unlike you, I can actually keep a boyfriend for longer than a day so I'm waiting till the right time."

"DAMN," Marcel yells, still face first in Craig's bed, "you got LAWYERED."

Scotty grumbles but stays quiet. 

"I'm excited to go back to Flush," Anthony sighs dreamily. "It's so nice there. Remember how Brian said they open in the mornings on weekdays? Well I went there for breakfast and it wasn't that bad! Kinda surprised for a club, but goddamn, they know how to treat their customers."

Everyone turns to him. "You went without us?" Tyler demands, arms crossing. "Dude..."

"I have a life outside you losers," Anthony grins. "Sometimes. We should go one of these days."

"Can we take a break from the alcohol? I'd rather not have a bad liver before I'm 25." Marcel sighs. "I'm gonna stick to coffee for now."

Craig raises his hand. "I second that motion."

"I'll get occasional beers, but yeah that does sound like a good idea." Scotty admits. "On the bright side, we can have chugging contests again."

"Hell yes!" Anthony cheers. "I've missed those."

The entire group laughs and Tyler feels a rush of pride. This is _his_ group, his wonderful group of friends that he loves so much. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

Tyler nearly chokes on his feelings. "You guys...are dumbasses."

"Uh oh, I know that tone of voice." Craig looks up and snickers. "Getting emotional on us?"

"NO!" Tyler shouts, turning away with a pout. It's too late. The four of them are already creeping up on him; Tyler knows his time has run out, so he accepts the inevitable and gets tackled into his bed. 

Evan walks in to see Marcel, Scotty, Anthony, and Craig tormenting his poor boyfriend. Tyler's practically screeching as they tickle him, tears in his eyes and he finally spots Evan. "BABE!" He wails, kicking out at anything. Scotty wheezes as he gets slammed in the chest but he continues his onslaught.

"Hi Evan!" Anthony says cheerfully. "Would you care to join us? His neck is very sensitive to tickling." 

The four of them shift so there's a spot near Tyler's head and Evan's smile is dangerous. He drops his bag and waltzes on over, cooing as he smiles down at his boyfriend. "Hello love! I'm sorry, but they've managed to convince me."

Evan has never seen such fear in Tyler's bright blue eyes. "No," he whispers, trying to free his arms (which are trapped by Marcel and Craig). "If you love me...if you TRULY love me..."

"I do," Evan murmurs. "That's why this has to be done."

Evan pounces on Tyler and lightly scrapes his fingernails across his neck; Tyler screams and kicks everywhere, tears streaming down his face. 

Everyone else is laughing their asses off as Tyler, the badass of the group, is reduced to begging to be let up. Finally, after a minute or two, Evan sits back and lets him go. "C'mon guys!" Evan laughs, helping him off the bed. Tyler's legs are jelly as he sinks to the floor. "We have a club to go to!"

The group cheers and goes to get ready. Tyler, still curled up on the carpet, sniffs as he wipes the tears out of his eyes. "All of you are assholes."

* * *

Royal Flush is bright and beautiful on a Friday night. The spotlights are gleaming, Tyler and the crew look fresh as shit, and they waltz in with VIP passes and grins on their faces. Tyler walks in with Evan by his side, beaming and showing him off. "Got your song selection?" Brian asks as they head in. "Because my shift gets off in a few minutes and I don't want to miss it."

"Of course I do," Evan teases, wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist. "Picked it in honor of my boyfriend here. Nice job winning the bet, by the way."

Brian's jaw drops and he screeches, throwing a fist into the air. "YES!! Wow, it finally feels good to win for once!"

Craig laughs and leans near him. "I know how you feel, dude." 

Brian just raises an eyebrow and frowns. "You were at Jon's party, right?"

Craig glances over to see Tyler, Evan, and the rest of the crew give him a thumbs up. He swallows and turns back to the attractive Irish guy. "Uh...yeah?"

"You're cute. When I get off my shift, you should meet me on the dance floor." Brian winks and heads back to his post.

A bright red blush forms and he turns away with wide eyes. "..."

"CRAIG'S GROWING UP!" Anthony howls, crushing him into a hug. "And now Brian likes you! What a good night."

"A definite good night," Tyler adds, giving Evan a simple kiss as he heads backstage. 

That was probably the best day of Tyler's life.

* * *

Brian: He's single right? 

Tyler: mmmhmmm 

Tyler: he's a good dude. gets flustered super easily. good luck yo 

Brian: :D 

Tyler looks up from his bed, grinning at Craig. His best friend looks at him suspiciously. "Tyler...? What'd you do?"

"Don't worry about it," Tyler promises. "But you have to promise to not kill me."

"I don't think I can agree to that."

Craig's phone buzzes and his eyes go wide. "TYLER!!"

He's already gone, socks slipping on the floor as he throws open their door and down to Evan's, Craig's scream fading in the distance. 

"Did you hook up Craig with Brian?" Evan asks, not looking up from his phone. 

Tyler slams the door and puffs, getting his breath back. "You DAMN right I did."

"The window in the bathroom is open, might wanna head back through the hallways before Craig pulls a Scott Pilgrim and leaps through my window." Evan says it like it's a normal thing, and honestly, it is. 

Tyler rushes over to kiss Evan and then throws open the door again as Craig indeed throws himself through the window. "Love you babe!" He chirps, laughing as he rushes off. 

He honestly doesn't know how his life can get better but goddamn, he's happy with the way it is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so I got these two together sooner than I thought, so I'll probs just have them hang out and do stuff again. 
> 
> this was super indulgent and I LOVED it.
> 
> I'll probably go back and edit the text messages, I finally figured out what was wrong with my pesterlog format and I want my story to be colorful so that might be done soon.
> 
> (EDIT: I DID IT NOW MY STORIES ARE SUPER COLORFUL!!!)


	9. the ballad of brian and craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> workin' on 'in which revenge' at the same time lol
> 
> bit of a short chapter bc chapter ten is gonna be nice! this story had no structure whatsoever, I just wrote whatever I wanted. :D
> 
> hm...I'll be heading to my old school's performance in theater on saturday too and I'm so excited! I haven't seen my friends there in months. that'll be nice.
> 
> my friend also got me the guest pass to homecoming and it’s gonna be amazing omg
> 
> anyways peace out homies

There's something very funny about watching Craig stutter and blush his way around Brian. 

Marcel squints at him during lunch, sitting with Anthony as they watch the private school kid flirt with their best friend. "So?" Anthony drawls out. "How much you wanna bet that they'll be dating by the end of the week?"

"I think I'd agree with you, so bets are off." Marcel shrugs. "Brian literally drove here just to talk to him. He's a charmer, that's for sure."

"Would you let him smash?" Anthony asks. Marcel narrows his eyes. "Uh, duh."

"What're we talking about?" Scotty sits down with his burger, cracking open his soda. "How hot Brian is?"

"Yep," Marcel moves his own food out of the way. "He could charm his way into my pants easily."

"What I don't understand is," Anthony begins, already causing Marcel and Scotty to laugh, "How the HELL is Brian like this and then Nogla's like THAT?"

They both laugh harder, thinking of their other Irish friend. "Daithi de Dumbass?" Scotty suggests, making Anthony cackle. 

"Hello boys!" Brian coos, sitting down with Craig. "Don't mind me intruding when this isn't even my school." Craig's face is still a bright red; Marcel mouths 'tomato' and Craig flips him off.

"Dude, just move here already." Anthony whines. "You're our friend too, and it's super fun to have you around."

"I bet Mini thinks so too," Scotty mutters, squawking as Craig throws French fries at him. Marcel giggles and winks at their dear friend.

"I need some water," Craig hisses at them before he gets up and rushes off. Immediately, the three of them turn to Brian who grins widely. 

"So?! You gonna ask him out or nah?" Marcel grumbles. "We're tired of hearing him gush over you. Hell, even Tyler's tired of his shit, and he's been dating Evan for several weeks now."

"He talks about me?" Brian's eyes light up. "Fuck YES!! Uh, well, I know I'm cool and all but I get tongue-tied around him. We both get flustered super easily around each other."

Anthony raises an eyebrow. “Really.”

“I play it off really well, I know. But Craig makes me happy.” Brian shrugs. “I’m probably going to transfer here regardless, but it’ll be a bonus if he likes me back.”

“Trust us, he does.” Scotty sighs. “Here he comes, act natural!”

The moment Craig walks back, Scotty’s leg shoots up into the air, Marcel flares his nostrils, Anthony makes an incredible quadruple chin face, and Brian blows a kiss and pretends to freeze. Craig groans and sits down, putting his head into his hands. "I hate all of you."

"You love us!" Marcel says cheerfully. "Even though you're a bitch sometimes."

Brian, for his part, looks at the best friends and takes a deep breath. Being at his private school made him feel lonely. His bouncer job allowed him to meet Evan, or Vanoss at the time. When Evan became his friend more and more, he met Jon and then Brock.

Brock was like a ray of sunshine. He helped him out in school and then in relationships; when Tyler and Evan had gone to Walmart, Brian had spotted Craig again on the other side of the room. 

"That's the guy who bet with me earlier, right?" Brian had asked, eyebrows furrowing as he stares at the guy eating way too many breadsticks. "Does he go here?"

Brock had looked over and laughed loudly. "Yeah, that's a friend of mine. He's a good dude. Best friend to Tyler, his name's Craig. By the way, I think you're gonna win this bet; Tyler's on the verge of snapping."

"Oh, good." Brian had remarked. "But to the cutie over there..."

"I'm not sure really?" Brock admitted. "I think he's single, but you'll have to ask Tyler because he knows more."

Brian had shuddered and then tipped his beer back, chugging the whole thing. "I'd rather wait before I ask Tyler anything right now."

Brock had laughed and drank his own water, the designated friend (once again) just in case something happened.

"Brian?" Craig asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You alright?"

_Well, go big or go home, right?_

"You love us," Brian repeats, "but I'm fairly certain that I'll say that after I take you on several dates. Would you like that?"

Anthony gasps loudly and Marcel screeches, Scotty hollering as Craig's eyes go the widest he's ever seen. If he stares closely, he can see the green and hazel that flow so well together. "I...uh..." Craig stammers. 

Brian stares back, fear causing his voice to choke as he tries to force his next words out of his mouth. "If you don't want to..."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Tyler's voice makes them all jump. He heads over to the table with Evan by his side, holding his hand. "All of you are dumbasses," he sighs. "Craig, get your shit together and tell the man you wanna date him because we all know you do. Brian, get my best friend to stop saying your name in his sleep. THANK YOU."

"Don't even start, Tyler." Marcel warns him. "You were like that too with Evan."

Evan's cheeks go bright red and he giggles, reaching up and pressing a kiss to Tyler's cheek. "The difference is," Tyler says proudly, "I'm now happily dating him. Grow a pair of balls you dicks."

Brian snickers, trying to stifle his blush. Craig just buries himself into the table and screams. 

"I think we need to leave these two together for a bit?" Evan tells the group, obviously winking at Craig as they all file out. The only expression the Brit has is a mixture between 'thank you' and 'I fucking hate you so much right now'. 

"I do believe we're overdue for a late night trip?" Scotty asks, grinning at his best friends as Tyler thoughtfully nods. "Yeah, I think we are! Tonight, we all pile into my gorgeous truck and we'll head to wherever we want. Sound good?"

"No homework on this trip!" Anthony pips up, and they all wholeheartedly agree. 

"What's going on?" Brock asks as he walks up with Jon. Marcel fills them in as they all watch Brian and Craig with baited breath. 

Craig just attempts to compose himself, trying to calm his heartbeat. "Brian...I'd love to get to know you, and you seem like a really sweet guy. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Brian gasps and grins, putting a hand to his chest. "You're saying yes?"

"Duh!" Craig giggles. "We can go with those idiots and sit at a different table or something."

"I'd like that," Brian smiles. "I'd really like that."

* * *

"That was a few weeks full of romantic tension," Tyler notes as the two walk off together. "I'm so sorry for having you guys deal with my shit for a few months."

"That's why we're best friends, idiot." Anthony snorts, linking arms with Scotty. "It was fun though. I'll see you guys later, I got a class to go to!"

"I'm headed back to the dorms," Marcel sighs in relief. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Catch y'all later."

Jon gives them a lazy peace sign. "Same. See ya." He shuffles off in his blue hoodie, already yawning as he leaves. 

Scotty says his goodbye to Tyler and Evan, rushing off to wherever he needed to go.

Finally, it's just the two lovebirds. 

"...So, you said my name in your sleep?" Evan teases, poking Tyler in the side. The taller man immediately groans and buries his head into Evan's shoulder. "We're not talking about this."

"We have to!" Evan laughs, giving Tyler the big brown eyes he can't resist. "Pleeaasssee?"

"...Only because you're cute," Tyler mutters, making Evan laugh even harder as the two walk off, holding hands and disappearing into a nearby building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the second to last chapter!! h y p e


	10. a friendship that can only be solidified by late night cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone so much for being with me on this story!! this was so much fun to write and I'll definitely do more tyvan in the future. 
> 
> (moirails/matesprits for life yo)

It's 2 AM when Tyler, Evan, Craig, Brian, Anthony, Scotty, Marcel, Brock, and Jon walk into Whataburger.

The girl working the counter (who looks tired) smiles when she sees them. "The usual?" She asks, already punching in an order. "It's been a while since y'all have been here."

"Been busy!" Scotty grins. "Sup Chrissy?"

"I'm tired as shit," Chrissy complains, moving her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "I get to go home after this though, and I don't have to do anything tomorrow."

“Good thing it’s a Friday,” Marcel remarks. Behind him, Craig and Anthony silently bet if he’s gonna fall asleep at the table.

Jon heads up and slaps a $100 on the counter. “I’m buying.” He announces, grinning as he steps back.

The entire group immediately protests. "Dude!" Evan yelps. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Jon shrugs. "I've had several parties and I have money from them. This is just a thank you for a pretty lit year so far."

Everyone grumbles but Jon overrules them all. Scotty grudgingly hands over the $100 and everyone orders; Tyler takes the number and hands out the drinks, choosing a table to go sit at for everyone.

Brian holds a chair out for Craig like a gentleman, winking at Brock who's giggling. Craig eyes him down with a blush and sits, pretending to pout. Brian just puts an arm over his shoulder and smiles.

They all sit down at the table and Jon yawns. Marcel zeros in on it and grins. "This might finally be the night I don't pass out first!"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Tyler mutters from where he's sitting with Evan and Anthony. "Last time you said that, you passed out even when Scotty and I had gone over 48 hours without sleep."

Evan snorts and Craig laughs. "Oh yeah! That was when they were competing for who could stay up the longest. I would've participated, but I cheated by using coffee and they all knew."

"Of course we knew, your blood is like, 86% coffee." Tyler protests. "Also, your breath smelled like it."

Craig swears and everyone else laughs. Chrissy heads on over, holding a giant tray of food in her hands. "Thank you!" Evan, Brock, and Brian say with a smile. The rest of the guys just dig in, passing out burgers, chicken strips, and fries.

Chrissy comes over one final time while balancing milkshakes in her arms. "You guys eat a lot, and it's only 2:15." She grumbles. They all know she's kidding though, so they just grin and thank her.

"So Craig," Anthony begins, making everyone laugh, "when are you gonna suck Brian's dick?"

Mini gets up and grabs his food, heading to another table. "Nope, fuck you."

"That's Brian's job!" Tyler yells, and everyone laughs again. For his own part, Brian pouts and pretends to cry.

"Hopefully soon," Brian mourns as he gets up and follows him. Craig screams quietly.

Tyler turns to Evan, who's eating away. "Babe, didn't we meet at a place like this?"

"It was IHOP," Evan hums. "And it was later than this. I was sitting with Brock and Jon...wow, that was several months ago. I never thought that I'd end up dating the guy I had a crush on."

Tyler freezes, turning to his boyfriend with a giant smile. "You had a crush on me?"

Evan gives him a weird look. "Babe, we're dating."

"But _still..."_

"Idiot," Marcel mutters under his breath.

Tyler flips him off and they start arguing. Brock laughs and turns to Evan and Jon, lowering his voice so he can talk to them.

"So?" He prompts quietly. "Everything okay with Luke?"

"Yeah," Evan gratefully smiles. "He doesn't hate me, which I really appreciate."

Jon snorts. "I had to go smack some sense into him. Besides, it was _two years ago._ Evan and I are bros, I'm perfectly happy that he's with Tyler."

"What'd Luke say to that?"

Jon laughs, patting Evan on the back. "Luke was a bit upset that he didn't have a reason to punch Evan, but I know he's joking so it's fine. Kinda. I'm chillin' and just doing my homework and hosting parties, which I really enjoy. He runs Vortex, I throw my own parties, and we all have fun!"

"I can't argue with that," Brock comments. “I’m glad you guys were able to figure it out!”

“Me too,” Evan smiles. “I’ve got my best friends and I’m happy that way.”

Next to Brock, Anthony and Scotty watch in amusement as Marcel angrily steals one of Tyler’s fries.

"Suck my TAINT!" Tyler spits. "Just because I watched you lose your shit over Scotty—"

"Hey, fuck you man!" Marcel growls back. "You had a hard-on for Craig—"

"WOW OKAY LET'S BRING THIS DOWN A NOTCH!!" Anthony yelps, nearly leaping across the table to smack both Tyler and Marcel. Evan, Craig, Scotty, and Brian have wide eyes as they stare at each other. "Look, dipshits, we're here to enjoy ourselves and not to bring stuff from the past. Calm the fuck down before I bitch slap one of you."

Tyler and Marcel look at each other and then grumble. "Sorry," they both mutter out.

"And now to them," Anthony points at their significant others.

"I'm sorry Evan, Craig." Marcel sighs. "That just struck a raw nerve."

"It's okay," Evan smiles. "I completely understand."

"It's fine," Craig says from his spot next to Brian. "Past is the past and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, I already had my chance and now I have a new one." Brian gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Sorry, Scotty." Tyler grumbles. "I'm not actually mad at any of you. It just escalated too far."

They all watch as Marcel and Tyler hold out their hands. They do a very complicated handshake and when it's over, they both fist bump. "Idiots," Craig says fondly.

The entire group sighs in relief and relaxes back into their seats.

"Well, now that's over!" Jon says happily. "Any plans for the future?"

Brock stifles his yawn and laughs. "Oh Delirious, ever so good at changing the subject."

"Of course!" Delirious grins. "I'm gonna be a professional party planner. Maybe a clown? Who knows, I'm just winging it at this point."

"I wanna go into music," Evan mumbles. "Tyler?"

"I honestly don't know," he admits, pressing into his boyfriend. "I guess I'll figure it out with you by my side."

Evan's smile lights up Tyler's life and he sighs as he closes his eyes, holding him close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Evan laughs quietly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just...a bit overwhelmed thinking about the future." Tyler manages a small laugh. "I'm glad I have you."

Across the table, the rest of the group smiles at them. "They're so sweet together," Marcel grins. "It's super gross."

"It's super cute!" Brian laughs. "They seem lovely together. I don't know Tyler that well, but from Flush and Evan, he seems like a nice guy."

"He's not nice at all, but he's a good dude." Anthony speaks for his giant of a friend. "Tyler's got a good heart."

They look back at the two lovebirds. They're both calmly enjoying each other's presence; Evan's hand is tangled loosely with Tyler's. They look like they're at peace.

"I'm glad Evan found love," Brock says quietly. "He really deserves it."

"He really does," Jon adds on. "I'm happy for him."

It's quiet in Whataburger.

"Christmas is coming up!" Scotty breaks the silence. "Anyone got plans?" 

"I can throw a Christmas party if y'all want," Jon shrugs. "I gotta head home to North Carolina anyways. New Year's maybe?"

"I'm headed with Tyler to Indiana," Evan jumps into the conversation. "Can we road trip?"

"Scott, Anthony, and I are gonna be in Florida so yeah dude, we'll go." Marcel grins.

"Can we tag along with you guys?" Craig asks, brushing his arm along Brian's. "We're both technically foreign, and y'know..."

"Of course!" Evan says happily, then glances at Tyler. "Love, is that alright?"

"Yeah man, the more the merrier." Tyler grins. "Spend Christmas with us and then we'll all head to Jon's for New Year's."

"That sounds like the best plan in the world!" Anthony cheers. "Most of you are idiots, but I'm glad we're all best friends."

Chrissy walks up, yawning as she turns off the kitchen lights. "Closing time, guys. I appreciate you guys keeping me company." The boys get up and thank her, heading outside in the cold.

"I didn't fall asleep!" Marcel shouts in triumph, pumping his fist into the air.

Evan breathes out a puff of white smoke, watching his breath disappear. "Think it'll snow soon?" He asks no one. He turns around to see Tyler smile at him. "We could have a snowball fight or cuddle up in warm blankets," he offers. Behind him, the guys say their goodbyes and head off back to their dorms.

Tyler and Evan head to the former's truck; they unlock the tailgate and sit in the bed for a moment, laying back as they stare at the sky. 

"I love you," Tyler says, eyes unblinking as he continues to gaze up. "You mean the world to me."

Evan smiles and holds his boyfriend's hand, relaxing against him. "I love you more, Tyler. We're gonna have a bright future together."

Tyler laughs, turning to face him. "We definitely are."

Evan leans forward and kisses Tyler, eyes fluttering shut as Tyler shifts and brings him closer. They stay like that for about a minute, before Evan breaks away with a gasp. 

"What?" Tyler asks with worry in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

Evan's eyes are wide and full of love. "It's snowing," he says simply, and Tyler crushes his mouth into Evan's, feeling the snowflakes float past his face and settle on Evan's bright red jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3333
> 
> (it's suddenly occurred to me that whataburger is a texan thing, because my friend from new york had no idea what it was. it's just a chicken strip/burger place with toast, french fries, and milkshakes that are really good.)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOVE Y'ALL

**Author's Note:**

> it's their sophomore year in college btw, and more characters will probs come into play!! I love all the bbs crew but the first seven in here are probably going to be the main characters.
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
